


starstruck on the red carpet

by chrisbriely



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisbriely/pseuds/chrisbriely
Summary: As a journalist, you’ve been assigned to interview the actors of Avengers: Infinity War for your first job and on the red carpet you realize someone couldn’t help but stare at you the whole time.





	1. part 1

“This place is amazing,” you say, with almost teary eyes. Indeed it was beautiful. “And it’s your home for this week.” Nathalie cheered, with a smile on her face. She was your moms best friend and was working in one of the best magazine company as a journalist. Even thinking about her made you happy, she was always so kind to you and she always found a way to make you smile.. and when you said your dream was to become a journalist just like her, she got you this internship the next day. Right now, you just couldn’t help but smile. “Nathalie..” you started, “I don’t even-this is just..i’m so lucky. Thanks.” You said, failing to find the right words.. “Always for you, darling. Come, I’ll show you around.”

It was 2 hours of walking around, meeting cool people, eating, learning and finally sitting next to Nathalie, talking about how interviews worked, when a woman rushed into the building. Her face was still calm but you could see the rush of her movements. “Where is Rich?” she asked, fixing her half formal suit. “On a ‘case’.” A woman in a distance replied. “What about you, El? For tonight I’ve got the best opp- ” she was cut by the same woman, “No way, Kate. Did you forget about the dinner night? Well, it’s the best way for us to get free food and a promotion… Nobody is going to cancel it for an interview..” she stated, looking at her computer screen. The woman wearing a suit sighed, “Alri-uhm..Jen! Jen will do it! She even watches the movies!” the woman gulped. A quick reply from the same woman came shortly, “Nope.. she already left to get her dress for the dinner.. And no one is just going to get ready for an interview in a night.” The woman responded, making Nathalie silently laugh. “How did we even hire you again?” she asked, “Oh Nath! You don’t even come to the dinner nights, so you’re free, right?’’ she asked while coming closer to Nath and me, Nathalie raised her hands, “Poker night dear, sorry.” She explained, making a fake cry while smiling. “Oh.” Kate spoke, “Great. Our department finally got a proper job and everyone cares for free food.” While rolling her eyes.

“However..” Nathalie smirked, making you raise an eyebrow, “..she is free.” She added, pointing at you.

It took you a solid minute to realize what Nathalie said. “huh?” were the only words that came out from your mouth, you blinked a couple of time while getting up, “Huh?” you said, louder this time, you could see Nathalie’s face shaping a smile while the other woman.. with pure confusion, but.. “I-i mean..” you started, what? “no, no, I’m just-“ you looked at Nathalie, “I’m..” Help. Me. “Who is this?” the woman asked, more polite than you imagined, “O-oh..I’m” it would be a great help if your brain didn’t freeze and stop working at this exact moment, and that if you could just- “she is an intern..just got here” Nathalie explained, yes. Thank you! You should confirm her, “Thanks!” you spoke, “i-i mean, yes, i am.” Great. “Oh. Hi then.” She greeted quickly, returning to the subject. “Dear, i would love to, but this might be a bit too much for an intern.” She replied, quickly smiling, “Oh no no it’s perfectly fine.” You responded, returning back to your sense. Thank. God.

“But you know everyone else is busy. Do you want Clara’s department to take this offer?” Nathalie asked, half paying attention to her. The woman paused, “That Clara b-” she hissed and closed her eyes for a bit.

“What are your experiences?” she asked. It again took you a while to realize she asked this question.. to you. “U-hm..” Think. Think woman. But you didn’t have any! Would a teacher for a homework count..? Wh-”

“Oh yeah she does, she once interviewed the Ceo of this company who owns..” Nathalie paused, thinking.. “..the one who owns that new car brand.” She pointed at you, “What was his name..?” Nath asked. That. Never happened. “Chris Bryford?” the other woman suggested, “Oh yes! That one!” Nathalie confirmed, smiling at you. “Really?” she raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure”

You were going to ask the same question but you decided to shut up for that moment. Nathalie smiled, “Of course, I was there too. She took it like a champ.” She cheered.. You.. took it like a champ? But for a split second, you saw the woman’s eyes glow, oh.. she was actually buying this, wasn’t she? 

“That’s awesome!” she said smiling, filling the room with positivity in a matter of seconds, “Why didn’t you tell me that Nath?!” she asked while patting my shoulder, “I didn’t know you had the confirmation of Nath!” she smiled. Huh? Huh?! No. No. You were- you planned you’d just serve tea or something to others.. not to go on an interview.. and. For tonight?! Whaat.. What.

“Haha” you fake smiled, hoping it didn’t sound fake at all. “Thanks.” You managed to say.

“Alright, what was your name again?” she asked. It was.. “Y/N.” You replied. Thank god you got that right. “And I’m Kate. The person who is in control of this department.” She laughed, cheerfully shaking your hand. “Give me your email.” She asked, pulling a paper and a pen, “O-oh. Alright.” You said.

It was fast flashbacks of you giving your email, thanking her, trying to smile as much as possible, She started leaving out smiling, Nathalie.. looked really proud though.

“Oh by the way.. Who is she going to interview?” Nathalie asked.. right.. you forgot that. “Oh.” Kate smiled, “She has the permission to choose on the red carpet. She is going to the premiere of that movie Infinity War.” She stated.

..like it is the most casual sentence on the existence.

Wait.. Infinity war..? The Infinity War?!

You were %95 sure that your mouth was fully open for a second. Huh?!

“Really?” Nathalie asked. Why. Was. Everyone so calm about this.

This.. This was way ahead of your head. And a dinner was more important than this..?

“They are fun people, you got it good y/n!” Nathalie said smiling.

“I’ll send the sample questions to you. Bye-Bye!” Kate laughed, “Oh and by the way..” she looked at you, you managed to look at her back, “Yes..?” You asked.

“Wear something nice and look stunning.”


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: As a journalist, you’ve been assigned to interview the actors of Avengers: Infinity War for your first job and on the red carpet you realize someone couldn’t help but stare at you the whole time.
> 
> Warning: This story has a slow progression, which means it will be focused more on feelings and character developments, I like to keep my stories detailed and imaginable as much as possible. I used the prons ‘’she’’-‘’her’’ in the story but you can imagine it in every way you like! Thank you!!

Okay.. this was too much.

Yes, it was kind of cool, but still.. too much.

“no.” you said, exhaling. “i don’t think i can do this.. or even go there.. i would just.. you know, i would just pass out before i even walk that place.” You explain, faster than you imagined.

You were on your bed and Nathalie was on a chair in your room, you two left the department to prepare for the.. interview. You took a deep breath again. Oh god.

“Nooo, you’re doing just fine. You’re just excited because how sudden this was.” Nathalie smiled, she came with you to help you out.. and to ‘mentor’ you. “And I’ve seen your interview project with your teacher. It was nice!” she explained, giving you a thumbs up.

“That took 8 recordings for me to get the questions right.” You replied, nervously. She paused for a bit, “Yeah we might need to work on that.”

“But what if i mess it up? Get the questions wrong or say something awkward.. and mess all up? Because you know how awkward I can get.. and oh- what if there is a silence, like a long awkward silence and me panick-” your words were cut by Nathalie’s words and giggles.

“Dear, you’re thinking way too much. But it’s okay!’’ she smiled quickly, “We’ve all been there. I’ve been there.”

Nathalie then got up and started choosing a dress in your wardrobe. “For example, you were a fan of those Marvel movies.. right?” She asks, and you slowly nod. “Let’s say you’re watching an interview, and when you look at the comments, is it usually about that actor being so funny and charming or is it about the interviewer asking great questions?” she asks, making an “It’s an obvious question.” face.

“The first one?” you suggest, while she nods. “Unless..” you start and she finishes your sentence,

“Unless you ask unrelated questions or if you’re rude.. and dear you’re so far from being rude.” She smiles, making you smile. You didn’t know how to thank her.

“And you’re worried about ruining the interview? Do it! Why do you think we have editors? We’ll choose the best parts, add a cheerful song and cut the awkward silence, and voilà you have the best interview!”  she explains, smiling widely, “…and you messed it up so much that even editors can’t do anything? Then we’ll use photos and write an article by..’’ she pauses “Making the story a little bit more exciting.”

She waits, “it’s all win for us, and the actors will actually like it if you’re a little awkward. That means you’re sincere.. and it might be your first interview.. but god knows how many interviews they’ve had.. they will help you out.” She says, completely boosting your confidence and leaving you out of words. “Wow.. Than-”

“This is not going to work.” Nathalie says, cutting your words, “You only have sweaters, hoodies and t-shirts.. and a dress from middle school. We need to buy you a dress.” Uh. oh.

Shortly after Nathalie texted someone, you were in a car driving to the downtown and talking about how interviews worked. You were going to walk on the red carpet. On an actual. Red. Carpet. You could also choose who you were going to interview but Nathalie suggested to pick the ones that weren’t as busy. And only seven minutes, that’s all you had for today’s interview.

You learned that the company actually paid for your clothing. At the entrance of the huge boutique, you’ve recognized.. a face?

“El?” you asked, remembering the person from the department.

“Oh, you already know my name, i’m flattered.” El says, attempting to shake your hand, “But I prefer Ellie.” She introduces while you shake her hand. “Oh i’m sorry!” you apologize smiling, “And I’m Y/N.” You smile again, “it’s a pleasure.”

Turns out Nathalie messaged her, she had some free time before the dinner night started and was willing to help you out on choosing a dress.

You all get a drink and turns out that El- Ellie is actually really cool. After an hour, she finds you this gorgeous baby blue gown dress that is as well as really expensive. You shouldn’t be wearing this. But Nathalie just shrugs and tells you that it’s okay and pats your shoulder and now all three of you are in your room again. Why was this evening going so fast?

Ellie takes the responsibility to do your make-up. Though she ends up finishing it less than 15 minutes. She chooses to go for a natural look with a slightly pinkish lipstick. Then Nathalie helps your hair.. and finally.. the dress. And..

And..

You look at yourself, and you take a second. “Wow,” you say, “This.. This looks too much.” You smile, looking at your dress that goes over the floor.

“You look like you are the actress that is going to  _be interviewed._ ” Ellie says, giggling and smiling like a proud mother. “Exactly.” You confirm, “Am i even allowed to do that?” you asked, smiling back.

Nathalie quickly replies, “Of course you are! It will be fun since no one knows who you are and maybe they could think you are actually an actress who plays a side character!” She laughs and mentions about a story how a similar thing happened to Ellie and you all share a laugh together.

You smile. That would be.. unbelievable. aand great, your eyes started tearing up. “My make up.” You manage to mumble.

“Don’t worry honey, you don’t even have that much of makeup on you. You’ll be fine.” Nathalie says

–

You leave Ellie to the location of the dinner in Nathalie’s car. And a silent road with Nathalie passes, you feel like you can actually hear your heartbeats below the music coming from the radio.

You enter this huge building with colorful lights and decorations, and it suddenly hits. All those shopping, practices, questions.. and everything.. This was probably the  _best_  day of your life.

“What is it like to be on the red carpet?” You ask, calmer than you thought while looking at all these decorations and shining colors. “It’s magnificent,” Nathalie admits, while she slows down to give the red carpet passage. She then drives to the red carpet gate. “and magical.. you feel like you are part of something so beautiful.” She answers, smiling.

“I want to thank you.. and to Ellie.” You say, finally having the courage to say these, realizing there is a voice of a crowd coming from a distance, and that you are almost there, at the entrance.

“I will try my bes- no. I  _will_  do my best. All of you were so supportive and I was-am so lucky. I don’t wanna let you down. I will..” you pause, looking at her, realizing you were there. In front of the door.

“I will make you proud.” You said, trying to give your best smile ever. Nathalie holds your hands, “No.” She says, “Don’t do this for us. Do it for yourself. This is your night. So go out there, and make  _yourself_  proud.” She cheered, “..don’t even think about us for a bit.” She smiles, pulling you into a tight hug.

And you couldn’t say anything. Because you knew that if you did, that you would end up crying like a baby. Instead, you just nodded.

You don’t want to break the hug, but you know you will have to. You hug tighter one last time and let go of her, you nod again, smiling. “I’m going.” You say while you lean for the door.

“Oh and..” Nathalie says as you look at her. “Yes?” you ask.

“Smile a lot.. and get ready for extremely bright flashlights..”

“.. and you look stunning.” She says.

and you step out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support of my first chapter! It was really wonderful. Also, i wrote this in one day, and i’ve never edited a chapter this much before. Because there were too many details and I didn’t want to make you all bored so I’ve skipped a ton of scenes and it worked out really! Now we can go through the actual thing! Yay!


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: As a journalist, you’ve been assigned to interview the actors of Avengers: Infinity War for your first job and on the red carpet you realize someone couldn’t help but stare at you the whole time.
> 
> Warning: This story has a slow progression, which means it will be focused more on feelings and character developments, I like to keep my stories detailed and imaginable as much as possible. I used the prons ‘’she’’-‘’her’’ in the story but you can imagine it in every way you like! Thank you!!
> 
> Words long: 1212
> 
> Chapters: 3/? 
> 
> Completed: No

Smile. Relax.

..breathe.

These words were playing in your mind on repeat as you opened the door.

_“.. and get ready for extremely bright flashlights..”_

You stepped out, trying to balance your breathing still, while your heart raced.. and just like that, tons of flashes went off, reaching your eyes with loud camera noises.

_Smile._

You smiled, trying your best to keep your eyes open. You had no idea why they were even taking your photos but your mind was too busy to think about that.

It felt.. as if you were.. important?

You didn’t know where to look, but you could see the red carpet that you were standing on and th.. you saw your dress, it was.. glowing, bright with the cameras, turning into a sky blue.

It sparkled, like it was a part of the  _sky_.

And you saw a wide open door, led by the red carpet. Yes, you needed to follow the red carpet. There were still flashes coming from your left and right as you slowly walked. You smiled the best you can, trying to look at every camera you could see. Should you be..posing? You didn’t know.

With your heart beating like it was going to explode, you picked up a couple of words that were coming from the cameras. “Who is she?” a woman asked loudly, “No idea.” A man replied. “Give me the guest list.” Another cameraman said. “She must be an intern screenwriter or something.” Someone from the crowd said, “Her dress is beautiful!”

They really had no idea who you were.. that’s when you realized.

You  _were_  the Cinderella of this story..

And you had only one night to live your dreams. One night from the heaven.

You had no option but to make it the best night you’ve  _ever_  had.

You finally entered the building, while the flashes and camera sound stayed behind. You felt your eyes burning from all those flashes.

The building was basically a room. A  _huge_  room. With bright decorations, lights, and tables that had different kinds of drinks. It was crowded, but the building was big enough to make it look like it was still half empty.

The red carpet kept going, you realized a couple of stares, probably people thinking who you were, they slowly all went back to what they were doing; talking, laughing or drinking.

Inside was much warmer, the heat wave hit your face, sending shivers through your body. You released the breath you held without realizing it. The way here felt like hours, but you were sure that it couldn’t be any longer than two minutes. It was just like a movie.

You moved out of the way, approaching to the table area, looking at all those people dressed so beautiful, smiling. They all had one thing in common but you just couldn’t figure out what. Everyone seemed.. so happy.

You searched around to room for a celebrity, but the cast was nowhere to be found. “So they haven’t arrived yet.” You thought to yourself.  _Great. Better early than late._

You opened the e-mail Kate sent to you,

**“I’m sending you our best camera-equipment guy ever. He is also a wonderful friend. Find him in the building, he is great at mentoring too!!**

**His name is Elijah. His number is=…….**

**Have much fun :=)”**

You clicked and called the number, after a couple of seconds, a voice greeted you. “Hello? This is Elijah.”

“O-oh. Hi Elijah. This is Y/N. Just wanted to say that i’m in the building.” You replied, looking around as if you could even recognize him.

“Oh! Y/N! Hi!” He laughed. “Describe to me where you are and..uhm.. and I’ll find you.” He said.

Since you were close to the entrance it wasn’t hard for him to find you. He was wearing a suit, had messy hair and.. was carrying three backpacks on him.

“You look like you need some help.” You said smiling. “Ah, it’s alright! I’m used to it. Just some pieces of equipment.” He explained, half laughing. After meeting him, and a short chat, he shortly described how the interview worked. He was indeed a great mentor.

“Your dress is amazing.” He said excitedly, “Ah thank you!” you replied smiling. “And your suit looks really cool too!” you added, and the conversation kept going like this.

“So what is our plan? 2 people in an interview. Who are you going to aim for?” he asked, making you pause. “I..i don’t know..” you admitted. “Anyone would be awesome but the best for the company would be Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr. It would be really amazing if i could handle that, so that it could be the way i thank everyone who has helped me. I at least owe them that.” You explained fastly.

“Oh.. I see.. Great choice.” He said, raising an eyebrow. “..but who would  _you_ choose?..you know.. if you had the choose without this pressure?” he asked,

_“Don’t do this for us. Do it for yourself. This is your night. So go out there, and make_ _yourself_ _proud.”_

“I..” you tried to find the words, but Nathalie’s words were all you could think of,  _Do it for yourself. This is your night._ She said to you. How fast you forgot th-

“Wait. Where is your ID?” Elijah asked. “My..what?”

“Your ID Card!” He silently yelled in panic, “They should have given to you at the entrance.” He explained, “But i came from there.” You stated, pointing at the red carpet. He raised an eyebrow again, “..I don’t even think that is possib.. Look, here is mine.” He said, showing the card, “Oh!” you panicked. You didn’t have that.

“It’s so weird. This basically shows who you are. Look. Green means interviewer. Us.” He pointed at the crowd who was talking and drinking. Indeed they were all wearing green cards. “And red means Press. They take photos.” He explained, pointing at the crowd that was right after the entrance. And they all had.. red. That’s what they had in common. How could you miss that?

Two of you froze for a while.. “But.. what about the ones who  _didn’t_  wear any?” you managed to say. He looked at you, going motionless. His eyes went still, “ _The guest list_.” He explained, “The actors don’t wear any.”

You took a step back. “Wh-” How was this.. They would never let you in without them. So that’s why there were taking your photos..and-why..Nathalie! A-and Ellie had something like this happen to her too. Then.. They must know..-

“They are here!” a woman said, breaking the silence, and suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing. And they all moved to the entrance.

It felt like the temperature in the room suddenly dropped. It was now freezing.

 _They_  were here.

Elijah and you moved to the door slowly, cold air greeted you while your heels left a sound behind,  _what a night this was_. You thought to yourself, stars shining.. you could finally see.. a black limo.

A fancy one.

You held your breath as the doors of the car opened.

And there were flashes.. everywhere. Probably five times brighter than yours.

The night turned into daytime as the cast got out from the car, one by one.

These were the people you were going to interview.

Time froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the never-ending support. It really means a lot. It’s been 2 years since I wrote my last fanfiction. A lot has changed since then, I’ve changed since then. This story really inspires me when I write it. It is always so fun! Tom didn’t even show up and it’s been 3 chapters! I know! I’m a terrible fanfiction writer. No worries, the star always comes the latest.


	4. part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: As a journalist, you’ve been assigned to interview the actors of Avengers: Infinity War for your first job and on the red carpet you realize someone couldn’t help but stare at you the whole time.
> 
> Warning: This story has a slow progression, which means it will be focused more on feelings and character developments, I like to keep my stories detailed and imaginable as much as possible. I used the prons ‘’she’’-‘’her’’ in the story but you can imagine it in every way you like! Thank you!!
> 
> Words long: 1298
> 
> Chapters: 4/? 
> 
> Completed: No

_Time froze_.

The colors became vibrant than ever as the endless flashes went on.

Their postures, smiles, dresses.. all of that were shining.

A memory popped up in your mind, a slightly younger you, sitting in your room, watching interviews in your pajamas.. How much you admired those people.. and how much you’d like to be like them one day.. and there you were, looking at your idols, but this time, it wasn’t through a monitor.. it was real. The younger you would be so.. proud of how far you’d come.

You spotted all of them, Chris Evans, Robert Downey JR, Scarlet Johanson and everyone else.. they were all there, your idols were right in front of your eyes.

Your heart raced.. and you felt sick. It was probably because there was just too much to take in. You clenched your teeth. No. You couldn’t feel sick now. You had to step up and say everyone that  _you were there_. You gulped. You were going to have to ignore the fact that you were feeling sick.

“You know..” Elijah spoke, taking your attention, “If you were to walk to the red carpet and pose with them..” he pointed at the actors that were circling to pose at the other side. “No one would say anything since you don’t wear an ID.” He said.

“Yeah like I wouldn’t pass out the second I walk there.” You smiled, “..but wouldn’t anyone can just take off their ID’s?” you asked, trying to avoid feeling nauseation. “Well.” He paused. “They wouldn’t be able to get their interviews done which would cost them a lot.. and probably they would get busted from their clothing.” He explained, pointing at the cast’s clothing.. they all looked.. very expensive. “But your dress would fit in instantly.” He smiled, “It’s gorgeous.”

After a while, most of the interviewers went back inside, the flashes cooled down and the cast was answering quick questions, talking with each other or laughing. You just couldn’t break the spell and walk away. All of them looked very real. They  _were_  real.

“Hey.” Elijah said, sending shivers through your body. “We might want to get inside.. They will be done there soon and we should find a good spot around the carpet to interview them.” He explained. Your hands started shaking as you nodded.

2 Interviews. First one was inside the building. The interviewers could freely interview the actors while they walked. The second one was inside small sets, interviewers sat with 2 actors and had 7 minutes to record an interview.. and the first one was about to start. Just.. calm down. Calm down.

Your phone buzzed as you entered the building, you quickly checked what was it about. It was a text from Kate. “From Kate.” You explained while opening it.

**“Hey Y/N!**

**I hope this isn’t a bad time. I just wanted to let you know that our HQ decided to send one more interviewer since we were sending an intern.**

**He is from Clara’s department and I heard he is a good one.**

**He shouldn’t get in your way at all but I’m sure he is a nice person. He has a pic of you so that he can find you. See you later!”**

–

“Want something for a drink?” Elijah asked after you’ve found a spot on the red carpet inside. “Water, please.” You answered. The person that Kate texted you was still nowhere to be seen. It was really not the best day to panic.

You were practicing your lines, holding your hand to stop it from shaking. Elijah came with a small bottle of water and handed to you. “Thanks.” You said. Your voice sounded so.. dry. You drank the whole bottle. You really needed that.

Elijah was setting up a small camera now. “You know where I find a trash bin?” you asked, showing the empty bottle. “Oh, just over there.” He said, pointing you a bin at the other side of the carpet. “Oh. Thanks.” You managed to say as you walked there fastly. Your legs were clearly shaking.

You finally found the bin and quickly walked ba- oh.

 _They were here_.

The cast was now inside. Okay. Okay.. okay. They were still not around here yet so you could just make a run to the carpet and go to your spot with Elijah. Yeah. Go.  _Move_.

You took three quick steps and you stopped with the thing you’ve seen. Elijah was.. gone. What? Where could he even go? You looked around as you slowly realized that you were.. standing.. right in the middle of the carpet.

 _Oh crap oh crap oh crap. Okay. Keep it cool. Don’t look shocked_. You realized a couple of stares, okay.. Elijah.. Find him. The cast was now all over the place. Seeing all of them so close wasn’t making anything easier either.

You quickly looked around and- met with a pair of eyes.. that was also looking at you. It took you a solid second to realize that the person was.. T-

You froze. It was..  _Tom Holland_.

You felt your body stop functioning, like a machine. You were looking into Spider-Man’s eyes.  _You should stop looking. Look away.. you should.. stop staring_. It was getting awkward.. and embarrassing.. and your ears were burning.. and..

He.. 

smiled..

He smiled at you.

A flash of a camera went right in your eyes and suddenly you were back in control. You blinked a couple of times, you were back on track once more.. You looked back, but Tom wasn’t looking at you anymore. You exhaled.

He was still there. But was talking with an interviewer now. You never realized him before. He was wearing a suit and looked.. charming as always.. and th-

“Pssst!” a voice got in your ear and as you looked at that direction.. Elijah! Elijah was there. Thank god thank god.

“Where have you been?” he asked, giving you a worried face. “I-..i was looking for you.” You managed to say. “Well, I’m glad you’re okay.” He said. “Come on, it’s about time we start too.”

“Talk with them as much as you can or want.. if you ever feel bad, awkward or anything.. then just thank them and smile.” He said as he wired the little microphone to you. “Anyone is fine.. Just take it easy and know that they are excited too.” He explained, then gave you a bigger microphone for you to hold when they talked.

The cast was coming closer to your part of the carpet.. and you remembered.

_“You look like you are the actress that is going to_ _be interviewed._ _”_

_“I want to thank you.. and to Ellie”_

_“I will do my best.”_

_“I will make you proud.”_

_“_ I can’t let them down.” You said, looking at the carpet under you. “I’ve been so lucky until this point here and.. i just.. this feels like  _my_  responsibility to take.” You admitted, “I need to show them that I’m  _thankful._ ”

You heard Elijah sighing. “Look, I know you feel like this because you want to show you are thankful, but they chose you because they trust you. So they want  _you_ to make this interview, freely. The  _real_  you. Be yourself and it’ll all be okay.”

You nodded slowly, wiping your eyes before they got too teary, you smiled and gave a thumbs up to the camera. He nodded back and pressed the record button. You took a deep breath in.. and out.. and step on the red carpet once more. Because if you didn’t do it know, you knew you would never find the courage to do so again.

..and you spotted someone, a cast member that wasn’t talking with anyone currently. You’ve stepped towards him.

“Excuse me, Mister Hemsworth?”

That was your  _first step_  towards everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some action! It was so hard to plan this chapter because of how i wanted to end things with. Honestly, every time I update this I feel like no one is actually going to read it or like it. And somehow, you always surprise me. I get so overwhelmed by all of this support that I can’t thank enough. Thank you for sticking up with me and my slow fanfiction that barely had that actor in the series at chapter 4. I really love all of you and this platform.
> 
> And I’m sorry i keep adding more and more people and details into this, I just really want to make it realistic as much as i can and i hope it works.


	5. part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: As a journalist, you’ve been assigned to interview the actors of Avengers: Infinity War for your first job and on the red carpet you realize someone couldn’t help but stare at you the whole time.
> 
> Warning: This story has a slow progression, which means it will be focused more on feelings and character developments, I like to keep my stories detailed and imaginable as much as possible. I used the prons ‘’she’’-‘’her’’ in the story but you can imagine it in every way you like! Thank you!!
> 
> Words long: 1455

“I..i did it!” you beamed.. smiling widely to Elijah. “I can’t believe I did it!” you clapped. Elijah smiled back, “You were so well.”

“I know I’ve messed up a couple of questions but they didn’t even mind!” you thought to yourself, “They even made some jokes!”

You still couldn’t believe the fact that you’ve interviewed Chris Hemsworth and Paul Ruud, and still managed to look or properly speak with them. You put your hands on your heart. It was a miracle you still haven’t had a heart attack. And the fact that Paul Rudd complimented on your dress.. you covered your face with your hands. It was all red once more.

“Lost in thoughts?” Elijah asked. “Yeah.” You admitted. “I don’t think I can ever stop thinking about this.” You exhaled. “You do look excited.” He said, “We still have one more interview to go.. the one that is in the set. Wanna grab something to eat before that? It’s in 30 minutes.”

“So.. we need to make an appointment to make this interview.” Elijah explained, as you to walked towards the waiting room for the sets. “Oh.” You paused, panicking. “But everyone probably made their appointments!”. “Especially for the main actors, Chris Evans and Robert Downey JR.”

“Ah, it’s okay.” He replied smiling, “I already made the appointment, when you were watching the cast on the entrance.”

“What? Really? You got it?” you silently shouted. “Yeah” he chuckled. “We are the 3rd in the line of their set.”

“Hey.. Elijah?” you asked, you two were not sitting in the waiting room, completely stressed out. “Yeah?” he answered, raising an eyebrow. “Thank you for today.. I couldn’t have done anything without your help.” You smiled. “..and-”

“You must be Y/N” a voice behind you caught you off guard, making you jump from your seat. You turned around and saw.. a man in a tight suit. You froze for a second. “U-uhm.. Yes?” you asked, he had a serious expression on his face.  _Who was he_?

“I’m Blake.. from Clara’s department.” He said while shaking your hand. “O-oh! K-kate mentioned you.. It’s a pleasure.” You managed to say. “Likewise.”

“So you’re here for the interviews?” Your voice sounded so unprofessional compared to his.. He nodded, “I was late to the first part.. I’m sorry for letting you handle it all alone.. since you’re an intern.”  _So he knew_. “No! No! It was great!” you explained. “So who are you here for?”

“I’ve heard it was Chris and Robert.” He replied. “So are we!” you said, “Which one you are at in the line? You asked. He raised an eyebrow. “ _The third one?_ ” he answered like the answer was a known fact.

“But.. wait. We are the third too.” You thought out loud.

“I think there is a misunderstanding.” He said, “Yeah, I mean it would be weird if we had the sam-”

“You don’t have to interview anymore. I’m here. It was poor of me to even let you have the first one.”

You took a step back. “Huh?” you asked. “But.. Elijah and I.. already made the appointments.” You explained, your legs were slightly shaking again. “Yeah.” Blake agreed. “You can’t make appointments for a specific person name. Only for the company, you worked for.” He explained. You looked at Elijah.. and saw him nod. Blake and you were under the same companies name.. so that mean-

“The E&A?” a woman called. “It’s your turn.” That was our company’s name.

You looked to Elijah, asking for help. “Let’s go.” Blake said to his cameraman.

“I.. I want to thank people who helped me to get here.. and this interview is the way I  _chose._.” you said blanky, looking towards his eyes. “So  _please_  let me have this one.”

He paused, you realized that the whole room was watching this “drama”. “That’s.. kind of you to think this.. It really is.” He replied, “Don’t get me wrong but.. I don’t think even interviewing  _them_ would be enough to thank those people.” He said, while walking towards the set.

You couldn’t even move.

–

“Hey..” Elijah’s voice reached you. “It’s okay.. we can just-”

“I’m so stupid.” You said, while looking down. “Why did I even think that someone like me would.. get to live.. something.. nevermind.” You managed to say, and with that, you walked away. Step by step, towards the main area. “Y/N?” Elijah called for you. Your steps became faster now, “I’m sorry, just give me a minute.” You asked.

You were walking in an almost dark hallway, thank god Elijah didn’t come for you.

You must be overreacting.. These things must have happened all the time.  _All the time_. Why did you even leave? And everyone there was watching you.. Maybe you should call Nathalie.. to.. say  _what_? It was just t-

You felt your body hitting something. Oh. You’ve bumped into  _someone_.

“S-sorry.” You said sloppily while keep walking and looking down.  _Just.. keep walking, you already apologized_.

“Miss.. are you doing alright?” a voice reached you. It was the person you’ve just bumped in to. You’ve stopped right away without even realizing it.  _Of course, you knew_.

You’ve watched so many interviews and videos to know his voice.. of course, you knew  _who_  he was.

You turned towards him, face to face. Okay, Y/N, right now, you  _had_ to be strong.

“Oh.” You tried to smile. “I’m sorry, must be.. lost in thoughts.” You explained, it was the best voice you could act out. “Oh no no, it’s totally alright.” He said while coming closer to you. You became motionless. “I went to see my friend and looks like I’m late for the interviews.. and got lost, actually.” He chuckled, rubbing his neck.

“O-oh really?” That’s a shame.” You said, smiling. “I can show you where it is.” You offered. What.. did you just say. “Oh! That would be really lovely.” His Brittish accent filled your ears. Don’t make this awkward now.  _Don’t make this awkward._

“This way..” you said, walking towards the place you just left in a hurry. “Sure!” he smiled, walking next to you.

You were having a conversation with the  _actual_  Tom Holland.

It was really him.. the actual one. You felt every part of your body panics.

“I’ve actually met most of the cast members on the red carpet day in Civil War.” He broke the silence, you’ve heard about that before on a video.. but hearing this from the real him now.. made it sound special.

“Oh, really?” you asked, making eye contact. “Yeah!” he cheered, “So when I’ve first seen you at the red carpet…” you froze. Where was this conversation going.

So he really remembered the little stare you shared. Your heart skipped a beat. “…I felt the same thing happen to  _you_  too. Your first big project?”

… Your mind went blank. “O-oh.” You said. Think. What did he even-

You remembered that you weren’t wearing an  _ID_.

 _“You look like you are the actress that is going to_ _be interviewed._ _”_  You recall Ellie saying.

“But an interviewer stopped me there.. and I wasn’t able to see you after that.. so I couldn’t introduce myself.” His voice sounded as he was apologizing.

You felt your emotions in your head running around, screaming loudly just like in a movie you’ve seen. “I know interviews can feel overwhelming at first.. So I’m sorry for not helping you out there.”

You silently exhaled. Even if he thought you were an.. actress, you shouldn’t be going along with it. This wasn’t a stupid fairytale. You knew that he’d find out sooner or later and it would make every table turn around. Take a deep breath. You can.. yeah, you can just say it.

You tried to smile. “Thank you.. for thinking this. It really means a lot. But, I’m-”

“Mr. Holland?” a loud woman’s voice cut your words. You two were now at the entrance of the sets. “Thank god you are here. Let’s go. We’re so behind the schedule.”

“Give me a second please, darling.” He said, taking your attention once more. He offered his hand to you. “So that’s why I think I should introduce myself  _now_.”

“I’m Tom. It’s really nice meeting you.”

Tom Holland was saying all this to  _you_.

You.. stopped panicking somehow. For a second, you realized that this was a  _one in a million_  moment.. and look at you, acting weird and panicky. No. You had to do this properly.

You shook his hand, boosting yourself confidence, “And I’m Y/N. The pleasure is mine.” You cheered, smiling widely.. looking at his eyes.

You didn’t realize you were still holding his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finally Tom has shown up. I know. I’m actually glad I didn’t write the interviews in detail because that would take so much time that even I would hate this story.
> 
> Thanks for reading it! It really means a lot when people ask, comment, like about it. It is the best feeling ever


	6. part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: As a journalist, you’ve been assigned to interview the actors of Avengers: Infinity War for your first job and on the red carpet you realize someone couldn’t help but stare at you the whole time.
> 
> Warning: This story has a slow progression, which means it will be focused more on feelings and character developments, I like to keep my stories detailed and imaginable as much as possible. I used the prons ‘’she’’-‘’her’’ in the story but you can imagine it in every way you like! Thank you!!
> 
> Words long: 1362
> 
> Chapters: 6/? 
> 
> Completed: No

_You didn’t realize you were still holding his hand.._

His hand.. well, it was warmer than yours.

“O-oh, sorry!” you chuckled, letting go of his hand, “It’s just..” you waited.  _You should tell the_   _truth_.. that you are an interviewer. You shouldn’t be lying to him..but.. it also was exciting to imagine what would’ve happened if you were an actual actress.. no,  _don’t lie to him_. “It’s just that i.. admire you very much. It’s really amazing that I got to chance to meet with you.”

At least that wasn’t a lie.

“Mr Holland.. we should go. The interviewers are waiting.” The lady said. “Coming.” Was all his reply, he kept looking at you though. He smiled, “I’m very flattered. I hope we can meet again and continue this conversation where we left.”

..and he walked away smiling, waving slowly.. You smiled at the gesture and waved back.

You felt the room going colder as he left. It still wasn’t cold.. but it felt.. warmer when you were talking with him.

 Oh.. and now..  _it was time to panic_

You covered your face with your hands, smiling like a kid..  _What.. did just happen_. You paced around the empty hallway, remembering every little detail of the last 10 minutes.

“Okay.. Y/N.. Be a little mature, you’ve just met with someone.. even though he  _is_.. the Spider Man.. he is a human too.” You kept mumbling to yourself as you walked to the interviewers’ room without even realizing.

“Y/N? Oh, I’m glad you’re back.” You’ve heard Elijah saying.

“Oh, yes.” You said, still smiling. 

“Alright, you look completely different. What happened?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Well..” you started, and told what happened to Elijah, without skipping a second.. not even a bit.

“Wow.” Was the only word that came out of his mouth.

“I know.” You replied as you sat with him. There weren’t any interviewers with you anymore.  _They must all be interviewing_. It was 7 minutes after all.

“So Tom Holland..” he said as you nodded to him, “..thought you were an actress.. and admitted that he was watching you?” he asked. You looked right through his eyes, your heart was beating really fast again. “..and you didn’t freak out?”

“I know!” you silently yelled. “But what bothers me the most.. is that I  _went along with it_. I.. should’ve told the truth. I really feel bad.” You mumbled, looking at the floor once more. “Well.. to be honest.. it wasn’t clever at all but you must be lost in the moment.. so no one could blame you for that.”

He was right.. you  _were_  lost in the moment and the fact that you’ve just me with one of your favorite actors, but still, you felt bad. “I know.. But still, it do-”

“Oh! They’ve sent me the updated list!” Elijah smiled, the _.. updated list_?

“What is.. _that_?” you asked, watching him pace around the room.

“It’s.. uhm.. I asked the moderator to send me the guests lists and their appointments.. you know.. who is free and that.” He explained.

“But why do we need that..? Blake already  _is_ interviewing.. with.. you know, Chris and Robert.”

“Exactly!” he agreed, “..but still, we can appoint another one.”

“ _Really_? We can do that?!” you beamed, getting up. “Yeah!” he laughed, “Of course we can! We can’t give up just because he got our one.”

You managed to smile, looking at the phone he was holding. “Let’s do that.”

_You still had a chance, you still could do this._

“Okay..” Elijah looked at his phone, scrolling. “Chris and Robert has.. 9 appointments on the line.. so that’s a no-go.” He said, waiting for you to reply, and you nodded, “We could wait but it could get canceled if it’s time for them to leave.. So.. Scarlett and Mark has.. 6 people on the line.. oh.. this one has 3!” he said, checking to see who it was. 

“3? That’s great!” you said, you could _totally_  wait for that.

“It’s Chris Hemsworth.. and..” Chris Hemsworth. You already interviewed him so it wouldn’t be as stressful as it would be. “ _Oh_. We might want to skip this.” He said while scrolling. “Noo, no, why? It was our best chance.. And I already interviewed Ch-”

“It’s Chris and Tom.  _Tom Holland_. You know, the one who thinks  _you’re an actress_.”

“Oh.” You paused.

 Interviewing Tom.. it definitely would be hard to explain everything.

You didn’t lie that much but still..  _you went along with it. “Ugh.”_ You sat down, it was the best chance you had and now you couldn’t even choose that..  _because of you._

“I.. I don’t know.. but that’s our best chance.” You whined to Elijah, he paused scrolling, “Hey.. saying no won’t make you bad or anything. Don’t pressure yourself _.”_

 _You knew.._ you knew that saying no wouldn’t make you bad. But you just couldn’t throw this opportunity either. It would be.. as if you let Nathalie and everyone else  _down._

 _“_ Take it, it’s our best chance.. I’ll figure something to say.”

–

“Maybe we could.. Uhm.. you know, get Blake to do the interview?” you offered as Blake got out of his break time, Elijah looked at you, “Really? That’s what you want?”

“Why are you two still waiting?” Blake asked. His voice sent shivers through your body. You didn’t like the nullness on it. “We.. Uhm..” Elijah spoke, “We were waiting for  _our_ appointment.”

“Oh?” Blake raised an eyebrow. “You could’ve just texted me.” He replied.  _Okay, Y/N, now_ , don’t let Blake take this one either..  _speak for yourself_. “We.. were, planning t-”

“ _She. She_  is going to interview this one.” Elijah’s voice hit you.

What? Why did he suddenly say something like this.. Okay.. calm down.

“She is giving up big to make this interview.. and you already interviewed Chris and Rob. So let her take this one.” Elijah said. “  _Oh_. Why did his voice.. had a demanding feeling?

Okay.. it was the time where you should step in.

“Giving up big?” Blake teased, “I would love to let her do it, but  _this_  is work.. and I’m representing our company here.. and besides, What could she even be giving up? Look at her dress, does it look like  _she_  gave up something to wear that?  _No_.”

You stopped.. was this really happening? Elijah took a step forward, he looked.. intimidated. “Oh you piece of-”

“The E&A? It’s your line on Chris Hemsworth and Tom Holland’s set.” A woman’s voice suddenly broke the moment.

“Let’s go.” You heard Blake saying to his cameraman, as he started walking.

 _No_. You took short steps, and held his jacket. He paused.. no, he froze.

“Blake.. I won’t mess it up. I promise. I know you have tons of work experience.. but I’ll try my hardest as well.  _A lot_ of people helped me. And like you said before, this won’t be enough to pay them back.” You paused, as he turned towards you, “..but it will be enough to show them I’m  _trying_.”

It was a loud silence, of his eyes, looking directly at you.

 

“Don’t mess it up.”

You nodded, “I promise I won’t.” You somehow still managed to look at his eyes.. and then.. you broke the eye contact. “Elijah, we should go.”

Your senses came back to you. You still didn’t know what to say to Tom.. but you kept walking… Maybe because of Blake, or Nathalie.. or maybe because  _you_ wanted it as well.

You entered the room, it was dark except for the middle part. On the middle area, there were 2 big posters of the Infinity War. An empty seat.. a place for the cameraman.. and two Hollywood actors sitting across the empty seat.

Chris Hemsworth was the first one to turn towards you, you paused at the door.

You saw him smile.

“Oh! It’s you once more!” he recalled the first interview you had with him.. his voice sounded so.. friendly. “I’m glad you came actually.. It’s nice to see a kind face around.”

..and with that, Tom turned towards you too. You saw his smile fade as he realized it was you.

..and your eyes met once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the short (3 days) break, I didn’t even know I was updating this every 2 days! I realized it only now.
> 
> Anyway, I know this episode doesn’t have much.. I’m sorry, I promise the next chapter is going to be the real deal! I know I’m giving out so many details to make it look like it’s realistic, I don’t know if anyone likes it or not, to be honest.
> 
> Thanks for the never-ending support! It always puts a smile on me.


	7. part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: As a journalist, you’ve been assigned to interview the actors of Avengers: Infinity War for your first job and on the red carpet you realize someone couldn’t help but stare at you the whole time.
> 
> Warning: This story has a slow progression, which means it will be focused more on feelings and character developments, I like to keep my stories detailed and imaginable as much as possible. I used the prons ‘’she’’-‘’her’’ in the story but you can imagine it in every way you like! Thank you!!
> 
> Words long: 1439

_..and your eyes met once more._

His brown eyes were locked on yours, you could clearly see the confusion on his face, you wondered what kind of an impression you had on yours.

The silence was deafening.

“It was.. Y/N, right?” Chris asked, taking your attention. Oh, so he actually remembered your name.  _Move, Y/N, take a step._

You tried to smile, “Yes, thank you for remembering it, Mister Hemsworth.” You felt your voice shake. _Calm down._

“No need for that ‘Mister’ thing, just Chris is enough.” he warmly smiled.

“Have you met by buddy Tom yet?” he pointed at Tom, his attention and stare towards you finally got distracted with that question, leaving it’s place to a surprised impression.

“Oh. Yes, I’ve had the chance to meet with him, he was really friendly.” You managed to smile, it was obvious that Chris was trying to break the awkwardness but you weren’t exactly sure that it was working for Tom.

“So you’ve met her before  _too_?” Tom asked, he was still clearly confused.

Elijah made his way to the position for the cameraman and you slowly took stepts too, a woman came and put little microphones to all three of you, then she went towards another camera to record as well.

“Oh yes, on the red carpet.” Chris replied. Tom exhaled.

This was the point of no-return, if you were gonna say it,  _now_  was your best chance.

_“Oh I see.. for a second I thought that she wasn’t what I tho-”_

“Oh no no..” you smiled, but your heart ached  _so much_ that you felt your smile broke, “I’m actually an intern here.. as an interviewer.”

You saw Tom’s impression going blank, “Oh.”

You slowly sat down on your chair as well, you could tell that Chris was trying to figure out what was going on.

Your hands were slightly sweating so you wiped them to your dress,  _you told what it was. It was the truth after all._

“Shall we begin?” Elijah asked,  _pull yourself together_ , you were only going to have less then 10 minutes. You nodded,  _Okay, be energetic and smile_.. even though Tom still looked a little confused..

_Of course he was confused._

“3.. 2.. 1.. Recording.”

“Thank you so much for having me today.” You smiled brightly, ignoring the aching feeling in your chest. “This is a dream coming true for me that I’m sitting here with both of you today.”

“Oh, thank you for having us! It’s always such a pleasure to interview with people who enjoy the movies.” Chris smiled, it was a really nice smile. But on the other hand, you couldn’t help but notice how Tom stayed still and motionless, you could also see that he was staring at you..  _okay.._  you should break the ices between you.. or this was going to be really awkward.

You smiled again, “I want to start with the movie, the trailers are amazing, there is a huge hype from the fans, and I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the movie before we see it?”  _Good, good question_. It was a classic one but still, nice to begin with.

Chris jumped for the answer, “Well.. before Tom spoils anything..” he laughed, slightly punching Tom’s shoulder. You giggled to the gesture, Tom slightly smiled too..

_Okay.. he smiled.. that’s good_. “I can’t tell you much or I’ll get sued but.. I can tell you that the plot and the things we got through are so intense.. More than the others since we’re all together now.” He answered, giving you a thumbs up. “It is really going to be awesome.” He added.

“I can’t wait to see it!” you beamed, nodding to him.  _Okay.. Tom was still the same. Ask a question to him._. you wanted him to enjoy it as well..  _a good question.. think_.

“..and I know that you were a fan of Spider-Man since you were really young..” you finally turned towards Tom, returning the stare he was giving you by looking at his eyes back. His eyes felt..  _scary_  when they kept looking at you like this.

He nodded slowly, “..so what is it like for a fan to see how Spider-Man came this far with all these amazing characters on his side, and how does it feel when you are the one who portrays him?” you congratulated yourself inside from how you managed to ask the question properly.

You waited for an answer.. While he just kept.. looking at you.

Oh no.

Please answer it.. what if he doesn’t even say a word, that would be-

“Why did you go along with it?”

You froze to his reply _. Oh no, oh no, oh no._  The fire alarms on your head started ringing at full speed. He really did answer your question with another question..

“I’m sorry?” the words escaped from your mouth. You damn right knew what was it about, and when you thought about it.. he was right at asking this question too.

_Why did you go along with it, really?_

He got into a more comfortable position.. as if he enjoyed asking this, his question didn’t sound rude or anything, it felt rather..  _curious_. He really wanted  _an answer_. He kept talking, “Did you really think that I wouldn’t talk to you just bec-”

“Oh haha.” Chris chuckled, breaking the moment and his words, “Tom, she has a  _very_  limited time.. so you should talk about  _whateve_ r this is.. later.”

There was a pause.

“Right, sorry.” Tom said, his voice was rather.. normal? You clenched your fists,  **this**  didn’t feel right.. no, he  _deserved_  an answer.

“Uhm. No.. I should answer.” You tried to smile, okay.. your voice sounded really broken for a reason but you wouldn’t mind it.

“I’m sorry, I was just..” you paused,  _find the right words_ , say what you  _really_  felt back then.

“I was really lost in the moment, even maybe a little bit  _starstruck_.. I didn’t know what to say.. and couldn’t find the courage to say it.. But I wasn’t lying when I told you that it was amazing that I found the chance to actually meet with you. And I’m so glad that I did. Still, I’m very sorry for everything.”

You saw him blink from confusion, a couple of quiet seconds passed.

You finally gave up looking at him.

_“What was the question again?”_

Your face lit up and you looked towards him once more.. his face now looked.. way more like it was when you accidentally bumped into him.

“Oh.. I.. well, i was wondering about..” you stopped for a moment, you completely _forgot_  what the question even was. So you chuckled, “I’m sorry, I absolutely forgot the question.”

..and Chris joined to your laughter. “Well, Tom, she was asking how was it like for a  _fanboy_  like you to become the  _actua_ l Spider-Man?”

“Oh?” was Tom’s first answer, he smiled _. He smiled_. “It is great actually, it would be so much better if I could actually shoot webs or climb to walls though.”

You all shared a laugh when Chris whispered: “You see, a  _fanboy_.”

You looked at Elijah when they laughed, he looked at you back, and he smiled so warmly that you knew what it meant,  _“You got this, everything is alright.”_

“Speaking of..” you pointed to Chris, “This is your second time at acting together.” You referred to the movie ‘In the Heart of the Sea.’ Where they also played together. “So how does it feel like to be working with such a big actor?” you asked Tom.

“With.. me?” Chris asked, you nodded smiling. Tom raised an eyebrow, “Well.. ‘Big’ as in psychically big? Because I’m sure Spider-Man is waay more attractive compared to his character.” He replied sheepishly.

“Attractive? Don’t mean to interrupt or anything but Tom, I’m playing a god.. you know.. a real one.. if you haven’t noticed. And you’re playing a teenager who has spider abilities.”

“Ohhh.” Was all your response, you realized that you were fangirling a little bit but you decided to go along with it, “Shots fired.”

“Well, it’s funny how a ‘god’ like you get beaten up waaay more than a ‘half’ spider by Tha-”

Chris jumped towards Tom, covering his mouth.  _“Shhh, no spoilers!”_

He smiled at you and Tom mumbled some words but it was impossible to understand them from Chris’s hand covering his mouth.

..you just couldn’t help it.

_So you laughed_ ,

and they laughed too.

It didn’t feel like an interview anymore.. it felt like.. chatting with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Wow, this was the longest episode so far, I hope you liked it tho!
> 
> Interviews are hard to write but they are also fun so I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it too!


	8. part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: As a journalist, you’ve been assigned to interview the actors of Avengers: Infinity War for your first job and on the red carpet you realize someone couldn’t help but stare at you the whole time.
> 
> Warning: This story has a slow progression, which means it will be focused more on feelings and character developments, I like to keep my stories detailed and imaginable as much as possible. I used the prons ‘’she’’-‘’her’’ in the story but you can imagine it in every way you like! Thank you!!
> 
> Words long: 1183

You lost track of time, didn’t even realize how much time you had left.. and you didn’t even care about that, you were just so lost in the moment that it felt like.. it didn’t even matter.

Your eyes wandered around Tom, it made you so happy and relieved that he was smiling to Chris right now, talking about an impromptu scene.

“Oh! Speaking of imprompt..” you smiled, taking their attention, you reached into a small bag, taking 2 masks in your hand. You looked at them, they were clearly trying to figure out what you were planning on.

“I was wondering.. if you could do an impromptu scene, playing as characters..” you asked, watching them smile.

“Yes, please!” Chris beamed, “That would be fun!”

You chuckled, “..but the twist is..” you handed the Spider-Man mask to  _Chris_  and the Thor mask to  _Tom_ , “..you have to act out as  _each other’s_  characters.”

“Uhh, tough one..” Chris hesitated, looking at the mask, Tom, on the other hand, wore the mask in an instant, your eyes met and you saw his eyes sparkle,  _he is enjoying this_.. you thought to yourself,  _thank god_.

“I’m Thor! The god of thunder! I’m so almighty that I can uhm.. throw my hamme’!” he acted with Thor’s accent. He was clearly challenging Chris.

You laughed at his change of accent and cute mimics, he was so good at making ordinary things special, that he didn’t even need to try. Being  _himself_  was good enough for him.

“Hi, Thor!” Chris got up as well, changing his voice into a teenagers voice. “I’m Pete- Ups, Spider-Man! I can shoot webs and that’s.. all.. but you, Ah, you can control the weather.. and the actual lightning!” he exhaled, putting on a day-dreamy impression on his face.

“Oh Spider-Man, you are certainly right..” Tom’s voice became bolder. “But you see, i was born this way.. i was lucky. But you, on the other hand..” Tom admired Spider-Man, “..you had to work so hard, i got lucky.. but yours is all about pure talent and hard work. That’s what makes you even better.”

“Oh no, no.” Chris’s Spider-Man denied, “You are just being generous, Dear Thor, the god of thunder.. They are mostly because of the suit that Mr.Stark built. I’m not much without it’s help.”

“You’re so sweet!” Tom’s Thor explained, “..but same goes for me. Who am i without the hamme’ my father gave to me? Not much.”

“Please..” Chris yelled, “Your hammer was gone in the last event.. but you proved how strong you were without it.”

“Oh my, oh my.” Tom yelled back, “Tony took away your suit too, but you fought a strong villain bare hands.. You are the coolest.”

_They were both complimenting on their original characters._

They couldn’t hold their laughter anymore so they snorted, laughing loudly.

**_I wonder if they’ll ever..-_ **

You realized that you couldn’t help but smile widely from all that, You both laughed again as Chris took off his mask, handing it back to you.

“Your characters seem to get along  _preetyy_  well.” You joked, getting a chuckle from them.

“Exactly,” Tom said as he tried to take the Thor mask off.

**_I wonder if they’ll ever remember me after this interview_** , you thought to yourself.

“I’m having a bit of a problem here.” Tom chuckled, making your thoughts fade away.

His mask wasn’t coming off.

“Oh! Let me help!” you said, quickly getting up and taking steps.

“wh-” his voice was cut off as your hands reached the back of his head for the chord of the mask.

“I got it!” you said,  _a click_ , and the mask got out..

It was when your eyes met that you realized what you were doing..

You were face to face with Tom Holland, his perfume hit your nose, and you felt his hair under your fingers.. they felt.. really sof-

“Oh!” you took quick steps back, almost tripping somewhere, “S-Sorry!”

_What the hell, what the hell, what the hell._

_Why did you go closer like that?! Why did you go closer like that?_

_Chris could easily do that as well!_

“It’s alright, thanks for saving me there!” Tom smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. You both sat down at the same time which made the things even more awkward.

“He breaks things on set all the time too.” Chris smiled, “Especially on the auditions.”

Oh! Right,  _a question would be great for this moment._

“I heard that they didn’t even call you for the first time when you got the role for the Spider-Man.” You smiled, looking at Tom. You were definitely still blushing.

“Yeah, I know!” he said sheepishly, “A message would be enough, you know.” Tom chuckled.

“What was it like when they called you for this movie, then?” you asked.

**_They must have done millions of interviews by then.. Why would they remember this one?_ **

“Oh, they are  _so_  comfortable right now! Tom said, “I know, right?!” Chris agreed, “They once called me at the shower and when I told them that I was showering, they didn’t even mind.” Chris added.

“Tell me about that! Tom smiled, “They are like..” he changed his voice, “Oh hi, just wanted to say that we’re recording a new movie and it starts tomorrow.. Yeah, you should be there in time.”

All three of you burst into laughter again.

**_I wonder if you’ll remember me after this interview._ **

-

“..and.. done.” Elijah gave a thumbs up, after you asked three more questions.

You exhaled and looked at both of them. “Ahh, I’m so glad that i got the chance to meet with both of you!” you tried to smile, “Thank you so much for taking your time with me and my awkward questions.” You bowed slightly to thank them.

“This interview made my day so far. We should be thanking you!” Chris said, opening his arms for a hug. You didn’t hesitate to hug him.

“It really means a lot.” You said.

You looked at Tom _, should you offer to hug him as well_?

_Would that be rude? He was almost your age though.. Would that be awkward? Would it be too much to ask?_

Your eyes met again..  _Yeah, Ask him_. It wouldn’t be too much at all.

_But you couldn’t find the courage to do so._

So you waved back, smiling while leaving the room with Elijah, “Thanks so much again!”

“Fhew!” you let go of your breath. “What a roller coaster this was!”

“I know, right!” Elijah rubbed his eyes,  _he must be tired from all that._

“7 minutes never felt forever like this before.” You said,  _Was all that really just seven minutes?_

“Oh no, actually it took about 20 minutes,” Elijah said. “Huh?” you yelled, “20 minutes?!”

“Yeah! The moderator came to check.. and gave us some extra time when she saw how you three were enjoying this. That was really unusual.”

“Wow.” You said, looking at the beautiful ceiling of the entrance door, it shone so brightly that it felt like stars..

And you couldn’t help but wonder.

_I wonder if you’ll remember me at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Fhew, I still can’t believe I actually managed to finish this chapter properly. Did you like it as well? All the feedback, kudos, and comments really mean the worlds and make my day!
> 
> Thanks for everything!!


	9. part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: As a journalist, you’ve been assigned to interview the actors of Avengers: Infinity War for your first job and on the red carpet you realize someone couldn’t help but stare at you the whole time.
> 
> Warning: This story has a slow progression, which means it will be focused more on feelings and character developments, I like to keep my stories detailed and imaginable as much as possible. I used the prons ‘’she’’-‘’her’’ in the story but you can imagine it in every way you like! Thank you!!
> 
> Words long: 1461

_I wonder if you’ll remember me at all._

You were now at the entrance again, and you could see the red carpet, the building was still shining brightly. Inside wasn’t really could but it wasn’t warm either. You wondered what time it was.

You reached for your phone that was in your bag, it was on silent the whole and you actually forgot that it was with you.. and it was..  _Oh_ , it was 00:04 am.

 _Wow_ , it was really late. You would never imagine that the night would be this long.

 _What a night this was, though_ **.**  Thoughts of you made you exhale.

You checked for your notifications, and something.. was  _clearly_  off.

You had 2 calls from your mother, 2 texts from Nathalie.. and.. wait, why did you have so many snaps from friends? And a couple of messages from people you barely spoke with..

You texted your mother and decided to check the snaps. The first one was from an old friend.. and it was..

 **Claire** : is that u omg?!

And.. there was a picture of..  _you_  on the screen, looking awkwardly, on the red carpet. You went motionless..

_What?_

**Y/N:**  What where is this from??

You quickly typed out of the surprise. You looked at the photo again..  _How did she eve_ -

 **Claire:**  MTV’s live show. She looks like you!!!

Your brain froze.  _You were.. on TV? You Were On TV?!_

_Okay.. don’t sound so surprised.. just play it cool.._

**Y/N:**  Oh yeah, I found an invitation. Kind of. I’ll explain later!! <3

 You checked another snap from another friend, it was..  _you_  again.

 **Leyna:**  What. Are. You. Doing. There?!! And wth is that dress? Did you sell your soul or something to get that? It looks so good on you!!

Your heart started racing like crazy..  _Okay.. keep acting like it’s all cool._

 **Y/N:**  Haha omg, how did you even recognize me? It’s been so long, I missed you!

Okay.. your text didn’t sound like you were fangirling right now..  _Great._

You closed the app, also had a couple of texts about you being on TV that made your heart skip a beat that you just closed the texts before you actually exploded.

“Something happened?” Elijah asked, looking at you concerned. “O-oh..” you said, “Some of my friends saw me on TV.” Your voice sounded like you were having a panic attack.

“Really? That’s great!” Elijah smiled, “What’s wrong with that?”

“Oh.. It’s just, I’ve never been on TV before.” You tried to explain. “For the first time? Really? But why..” he paused, “Oh.. I forgot that you were just an.. _intern_. You were just like a professional after all.”

“R-really?” you beamed, “Thank you so much.”

He smiled back,  “Oh haha, no need to thank me. I was just telling the truth.”

You looked around, there were still some people but clearly, most of the interviewers were gone.. The photographers were gone too. It felt..  _lonelier_.

“I’ll use the restroom really quickly if you don’t mind.” Elijah said, “O-oh.. Sure, we don’t have anything to do either so I’ll just wait here.” You smiled.

Elijah thanked you, leaving slowly. Your hand went to your phone again. You didn’t dare to open your friends’ messages so you just checked Nathalie’s message.

 **Nath** : Hi! How is your night going, dear??

 **Nath** : Elijah sent a couple of pics of you talking with the actors of spiderman and thor. You seem really cool and happy! I’m so proud of you

The message was from 10 minutes ago.. Since she was going to pick you up from this place, it was the best for you to call her.. and you could tell all about how magical this night was.. and to  _thank her_  as well.

You didn’t realize how much you’ve actually _missed her_ , even though she dropped you to this place a couple of hours ago.

You found her contact, and pressed the call butt-

“Hey.”

A voice from behind made you jump suddenly, it didn’t sound alarming or anything.. It was.. rather silent and.. was it  _shy_?

You turned around to see who it was. At first, you thought it was Elijah but now that you’ve seen this person.. you felt yourself freezing again.

“T-tom?”

_What was he doing here? Was was he doing here?_

_All of your thoughts faded away._

 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Tom smiled waving, he was slowly walking towards you.  _Why was he even here?_

With other possible interviewers around that could throw him bombs of questions. “W-what are you even doing here?” you tried to smile.

You suddenly got nervous again.  _No, of course, he didn’t come for you. Don’t get into stupid ideas._

“Oh.. I just wanted to..” he paused, fixing his hair by pushing it back, “..talk.”

“Oh.” You looked at the ground,  _calm down_ , “I see.” Of course, he wanted to talk about that thing where he thought you were an actress and how you went along with it.  _God, you were so stupid.._  but he didn’t look angry at you either..

“That was a fun interview.. really enjoyed it.” He said, trying to break the awkwardness. “Thanks to you we now know that Spider-Man is cooler than the Thor.” He laughed, making you smile.

“But he is a god after all.” You joked, “The god of thunder.”

He smirked, raising an eyebrow, “..but thunder is just a voice that comes after the lightning, darling.”

You paused, “You really are Peter Parker, aren’t you?” you teased him, making him chuckle..  _he just called me ‘darling.’_

“Hey.. I’m sorry.” The words came out of your mouth, you looked at his brown eyes that were shining with the lighting. You couldn’t help but notice that he looked  _beautiful._. and charming.  _You really wished to hug him when you had the chance._

“I just.. I don’t even have an excuse, I was so lost in the moment.. that someone like  _me_  was talking to someone like..  _you,_  I just couldn’t find the courage. So, I went along with it, I’m sorry.”

“Someone like  _you_?” he asked back, right after you finished. “Yeah.. you know, I’m, well, I’m  _me_. An ordinary person.” You tried to explain. “And you think I’m not?” he smiled warmly.

“I’m just a person too, a normal one! I make mistakes, sometimes I’m way too childish and I make stupid decisions all the time.” He paused, making your heart skip a beat.

“..but I don’t regret or feel angry at you for that. I  _completely_  understand!”

You looked at him, saying all these.. to you. Your cheeks started burning and you didn’t even know what to say so you just stayed silent. Not that you didn’t want to talk, it was because you couldn’t find the  _right words._

“I talked way too much, didn’t I?” he smiled, rubbing his neck.

“Oh no no no!” you defended him smiling, “I just..  _Thank you._  That means a lot.”

You both stayed silent for a minute, just enjoying it, looking at each other’s eyes.

 

_W_ _ere you falling for him?_

_No, no. Don’t be stupid. You won’t see him ever again after this. Don’t fall for him. You would only make things harder for yourself._

“So, I was wondering..” he took away your attention, still looking at you. “We were going to have a couple of drinks with other.. cast members and I was wondering if you’d like to join them with me.”

_..huh?_

You froze. “W-what?” you took a step back, making him chuckle, “I would probably pass out or something If I met all of them at once.” You tried to say, “..and I’m not even a cast member, obviously!”

Even the idea of going there sent shivers. “Noo, you’d do just fine! And it isn’t necessarily cast members only, I’ve seen some interviewers there before.” He said, “I mean.. of course if you wanted it as well.”

“O-of course I would love to.” You let go of your breath. “I just.. I would probably look ugl-.. you know, I wouldn’t fit there.” He raised an eyebrow again, “You would just  _click_  with them, don’t put yourself so down all the time.” He said, quickly taking your hand to drag you with him. You did want to go after all.. you were just..  _scared_.

You looked at his hand holding yours, “Let’s go then!” his smile reached to his eyes, “ _..and please stop worrying you wouldn’t look nice, you look gorgeous, darling._ ”

You tried to imagine what would the younger you do or feel watching this happen,  _she’d freak out by his words and probably have a panic attack by his warm hand holding yours_.. but for the present you, you just felt at _peace._. and  _happy._

_Were you falling for him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! I know it’s a little messy and all but I wanted to get over with it, I wasn’t home for the weekend so I wasn’t able to post here, sorry about that.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, they really inspire me to write more.
> 
> Much love.


	10. part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: As a journalist, you’ve been assigned to interview the actors of Avengers: Infinity War for your first job and on the red carpet you realize someone couldn’t help but stare at you the whole time.
> 
> Warning: This story has a slow progression, which means it will be focused more on feelings and character developments, I like to keep my stories detailed and imaginable as much as possible. I used the prons ‘’she’’-‘’her’’ in the story but you can imagine it in every way you like! Thank you!!
> 
> Words long: 1610

**__**

_Were you falling for him?_

You wanted to remember it _all_ , every part of this night, the interviewers, Elijah, how red carpet shined, the cast members and Tom  _Oh,_ _Tom._. You  _craved_  to remember it all,  _every little detail of it._

 _Things like this don’t happen all the time,_ you thought to yourself _, I will probably never experience something like this ever again._

_You had to enjoy this one last thing, to it’s fullest._

You looked at Tom, the actor who played Spider-Man, the actor who you smiled watching interviewers of, the one who talked to you, and the one who was holding your hand right now, leading to a place where other cast members were at, the one who smiled so warmly to you that made your heart  _skip_  a beat.

 _Of course,_ you realized _, of course, you fell for him._ It was like the universe was sending you a gift from the  _heavens_ , but with no possibility of him liking you back. You wouldn’t let him to,  _you couldn’t let him risk his career._

You were going to have to let him go eventually, and  _that_  hurt.

“Here we are!” Tom’s joyful voice filled the empty hallway, pointing a very fancy door, his voice felt even more beautiful when you realized all these feelings.

“I was expecting.. you know, loud music, and basic ‘this is a party’ stuff..” you joked, “Oh!” Tom chuckled, “I’m sure I and everyone included are pretty tired from today, we’re all here to enjoy this night after all by spending time with friends.. so.. i doubt it.” He looked at your eyes, his fingers still locked on yours. You smiled, you weren’t exactly a party person so you wouldn’t fit at a place with loud music and people going crazy.

“Shall we?” he asked as you looked at the door, he then must’ve realized that he was still holding your hand because he quickly took his hand off, apologizing sheepishly, you smiled at his movements.

“Sorry!” he chuckled, his smile reaching to his eyes again, turning him into the brightest thing in the room.

“It’s alright.” You smiled back.

He opened the door, you could now hear the quiet slow music playing and a couple of giggles, the door led to a hallway that had a left turn, the walls were bright white..  _were you ready?_

_Okay, just.. calm down, and don’t say anything awkward._

You followed Tom as he entered the room, his perfume hit your nose once more.

..and you were in the room now, filled with people that were faces you’ve seen on the screen, you  _begged_ your heart to keep functioning.

“You okay?” Tom turned to you, “Ah.. yes, just.. need a minute.”

After a couple of seconds, people realized you two entered and quickly came closer to you while Tom escorted you kindly, pretty much the whole cast of the Infinity War was there.

“Hey Holland!” Robert’s voice filled the room, “Hey man!” Tom greeted him back, the room suddenly brightened by all these welcomings and jokes, you stayed at the back watching this colorful thing happening.

“Oh! And this is my friend, Y/N.” Tom’s Brittish voice suddenly took your attention. You felt the eyes turning to you as you tried to smile,  _smile._

“Hi!” you managed to say, gaining smiles from them, Scarlett was the first one to greet you, she stepped in and shook your hand, “I don’t think we’ve met before, I’m Scarlett.” She smiled warmly.

_You were holding Scarlett Johansson’s hand. You were never going to wash it again. Okay, don’t get weird._

“It’s a pleasure!” you tried to give your warmest smile, hoping that your voice wasn’t shaking.

“A new face to see around is always refreshing, it gets boring after some time by seeing all of them every day.” Robert showed the room laughing, making everyone laugh too. “I’m Robert.” He then shook your hand, pointing at Chris Evans,  _the actual one_. “Oh don’t mind Chris, he is just shy of meeting new people.” Everyone around you shared a laughter including you.

And just like that, one by one, you’ve met most of the people in the room, they were all so.. kind and friendly that it put a smile on you that you couldn’t force to make it go away.

After a while, you all returned to the main room, meeting with even more faces.

“Oh, isn’t this our interviewer?” Chris Hemsworth’s voice greeted you, “It’s nice to see you again Y/N!” He hugged you quickly, “It’s very nice to see you too.” You managed to say.

“Oh, so you’re an interviewer?” Scarlett asked to you, smiling, “I can’t imagine how hard today was for you.”

“Ah actually, I’m only an intern.. and this was my first day..” you tried to smile to her back nervously. You thought they’d just leave you alone after asking for your name but here they were, still talking to you,  _that_  made you feel really nice.

It was a  _very_  beautiful feeling.

“I didn’t know this was your  _first day_!” Tom said to you, “You were like a professional!”

“Your first day?” Scarlett asked, “How was it? You had to be really nervous.”

“Yeah.” You chuckled, “Everyone was so supportive though, it was really nice.”

“Well, to Y/N’s rest of the internship, then!” Robert’s voice filled the room, as he raised a glass.

 _What._  “Oh you really don’t have t-”

“Yeah!” everyone cheered, raising their glasses as well.. you didn’t know how to react so you kept smiling sheepishly.

“I can’t help but to say how gorgeous your dress is though, you should let me borrow it someday,” Elizabeth said giggling.  _Elizabeth Olsen._

_Oh my god._

“Thank you, you can have it.” You awkwardly smiled, oh  _my god_ , getting a smile from her too, was all this actually happening?

After a while of chatting, getting to know people, chatting again and drinking something Tom gave you that he named “ _Don’t drink anything else, this has really low alcohol and I don’t want you to forget all of this night_.” Your phone rang.

You quickly apologized, checking to see who it was. Oh.

_It was Elijah._

_Crap. Crap. Crap._

You totally forgot about him, he had to be waiting and wondering where you were at for.. oh my god. “Your mom is calling?” a bald voice broke the silence.

 _‘Of course..’_  you thought, you’ve met interviewers here, no wonder _Blake_ would be here. The guy who didn’t let you interview Robert and Chris.

_How were you supposed to answer his questions?_

“O-oh.. It’s just..”  _okay, don’t sound so apologizing_.  _He wasn’t eve-_

“And why should it be  _your_  business?” a voice made your thought disappear,  _that_ voice belonged to Tom.

“Oh.. it’s just.” Blake crossed his arms, “I feel like i should..  _make sure_  she is doing alright.. you know, she is here under the company’s name that  _I_  worked hard for. No need to risk it for a  _simple_.. intern.”

You paused, the tension in the room suddenly became..  _visible_. You declined the call, promising yourself that you’d call him back as soon as possible.

_You should be definitely stepping in._

“She is and she was doing alright, you don’t have to worry about it.” Tom said, his voice.. sounded so flat. “Yeah man, Y/N was really great, no need to be stressed out,” Chris said, taking your attention unguard, you saw his smile to you.. People defending you like this.. felt  _really nice,_  you felt your eyes watering from that.

_What. Are you. Doing. No. Stop it with that. Don’t._

You wiped your eyes quickly, “Thanks, everyone, but he is kind of right.” You managed to say, “I’ll be careful, don’t worry about it.” You tried to smile at him.  _Great. Now everyone was looking at you._  “I’m gonna.. uhm.” You tried to smile with the  _aching_  feeling in your chest desperately, “take a drink real quick.” You mumbled, leaving with fast steps as you realized your eyes were still watering weird and stupidly. “Okay..” you talked to yourself, “Everything is fine, no need to get emotional or anything.”

You sighed, talking to yourself was a stupid habit from probably watching all those Youtube videos.

“Hey.. you alright?” Tom’s voice sent shivers through your body as you were putting water to your empty bottle. “Oh.. yeah, I was-uhm, sorry for leaving like  _that_.” The words escaped from your mouth.

“No, no, nevermind that. Are you feeling well? I didn’t know Blake could be an asshole to you like that. Where did you two even meet?”

His eyes were focused on yours none stop, clearly wondering why they were watery.  _Oh, so he did knew Blake_. “Oh.. no, I’m alright.” You managed to say. “I’m not.. sad because of him, just a little overwhelmed by all this support, you know.. all of you were very nic” you stopped,  _okay. Stop talking about this. You’ll end up crying._ You chuckled. “..and uhm, we’ve met today, he.. kind of took over my appointment and interviewed Chris and Robert.. then we’ve met at the hallway and I’ve interviewed you.” You explained.

Tom’s eyes were now filled with worry,  _“In your first day?”_ he exhaled, running his hand through his hair.

“He did  _that_  on your first day? What an experience.” He said, making you chuckle. “Yeah.”

_A couple of seconds passed as you shared a smile. It carried, more words than you’ve spoken with him until now._

“Well..” Tom crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow,

_“I’m a little glad he did. Or else we wouldn’t have met, and I wouldn’t have the chance to know you, and that would be really unfortunate”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I’m sorry I was gone! I’ve seen Call Me By Your Name and I was drawn away with it, that movie shook my life, and this was(and still) my exam week.
> 
> Thanks for the never-ending support, much love


	11. part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: As a journalist, you’ve been assigned to interview the actors of Avengers: Infinity War for your first job and on the red carpet you realize someone couldn’t help but stare at you the whole time.
> 
> Warning: This story has a slow progression, which means it will be focused more on feelings and character developments, I like to keep my stories detailed and imaginable as much as possible. I used the prons ‘’she’’-‘’her’’ in the story but you can imagine it in every way you like! Thank you!!
> 
> Words long: 1960

__

_Tom’s eyes were now filled with worry, “On your first day?” he exhaled, running his hand through his hair._

_“He did that on your first day? What an experience.” He said, making you chuckle. “Yeah.”_

_A couple of seconds passed as you shared a smile. It carried, more words than you’ve spoken with him until now._

_“Well..” Tom crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow,_

_“I’m a little glad he did. Or else we wouldn’t have met, and I wouldn’t have the chance to know you, and that would suck.”_

–

Seconds passed as you two shared a little moment together, just him looking at you and you looking at him, his words got repeated on your head, and you couldn’t help but smile, with still watery eyes. “You really think that?”

His eyes got softer, “Of course,  _darling_.”

The “darling” part made you chuckle as you tried to take over the control of your body, everything was so much harder when Tom Holland  _himself_  was staring at you as you were the  _entire focus-point_  of the room. You fastly wiped your eyes again, looking at him back. _Of course_ , you thought to yourself,  _of course, you were falling for him._

“I was wondering..” his words reached your ears, “If you wer-”

And a sudden voice broke the moment, you blinked a couple of times from the confusion and.. your phone was ringing.

“I-Sorry!” You quickly said from the panic, “Ah no, no. It’s alright.” He stopped you before you started apologizing again, “It must be from someone important.” He placed his hands into the pockets of his pants, “I should leave you some space now.. I’ll be with the others.” He smiled, waving shortly and returning.

You let go of your breath, fixing your hair anxiously as if it was bad, you looked at the buzzing phone, _Oh.. It was Elijah again_.

 _He must be so worried._  And with that, thoughts of Blake reached your mind,  _Agh_ _._. Your cheeks started burning from how awkward you acted while Blake said all those things about you.. and Tom tried to defend you with others.. _It was_ -

You clicked the “answer” button before your thoughts eat you alive. “H-hello, Elijah?”

“Jesus- Y/N, what happened, you alright? Where are you?” The worry on his voice reached your ears in seconds, filling your eyes again without a reason, He exhaled and his breath hit your ears, “ _Thank god_.. I was so worried.”

“I..I’m so sorry.” You tried to shape the words together, but there really wasn’t an excuse that could make this up for you, “I’m alright, I’m just with.. uhm, Tom and others, they invited me to like this drinking thi-Nothing like alcohol though! It’s just.. well, they gave me something alcohol-free.. I’m so sorry, I-Blake is here too.”

He listened to your voice, without breaking it, “Ah..” his voice went back to how it was when it was normal, “I thought you left or.. you know, something like that. I was just stressing myself. I’m just..  _glad you’re alright_..and, Blake? Really? What is he doing there?”

“I..uhm, There are interviewers in here as well.. He..  _I’m so stupid._ ” You held the phone closer to you, “He found me at the time you called, he was just being himself, rude and all.. and then he said stupid things that.. weren’t really nice. And- Elijah,  _I couldn’t even say anything,_  Tom and others defended me. Can you believe that? And how did I thanked them? I just  _ran off_ with the excuse of getting some water.” You held your breath.

There was a pause, “Ah, I see.” The worry in his voice was recognizable again, “Do you want me to come and get you?”

“A-ah, no, no, thank you. Leaving like this would be just worst. I should at least go back and say I’m sorry.” You said, leaning your shoulder against the wall. “Alright, it’s alright!” His voice became quieter, “I’m glad you’re alright, and with Tom and others. Never mind about Blake now, go enjoy your night. That kind of things are really rare and kind of guys like Blake  _aren’t_  worth wasting it for.”

Your mouth shaped into a small smile, “Thanks, Elijah. That means a lot.”

“I.. Uhm, Well, is anyone going to drop you off at your house?” He asked, and you answered that Nathalie was going to come and get you, “Ah! Say hi to Nath for me. Then.. Would it be okay for you if I went home now? There isn’t much happening anymore and my bags are getting heavier with all these cameras and st-I could totally wait for you though if you’d like!”

You chuckled, “Of course, I’m sorry for worrying you like this. You should get some rest, we were here all day after all.” You said, “Thanks for everything, Elijah, really. I wouldn’t be here without you.”

“It was all my pleasure!” his voice beamed, “I.. then, well, I should get goi-”

A sudden voice from the room inside reached you, it was.. a  _glass shattering_.

 _Oh my god. Oh my god, what if someone got into a fight._  The name of  _Tom Holland_  reached your mind in seconds,  _what if.. no_ , he wouldn’t.. What if he did? With Blake?

“I.. Elijah, something happened.. I should go now, I well _, I’ll see you later._ ” You said, giving him at least some time to answer back.

He paused though, “Yeah.” He exhaled, but the sudden drop in his voice was noticeable, “Never mind, yes..  _see_..  _you later_.” His voice didn’t sound sad for a reason you couldn’t understand, it felt  _unfinished_.

But your legs were already moving, trying to focus on the glass that just got shattered, you rushed into the room.. and you were right, there were glass pieces everywhere in the middle.

“I, w-what happened?” you asked, trying to find Tom. “Tom?” you called but no one answered, you tried to find him or Blake..

You pushed a couple of people to move around the room since it got crowdier, where was Tom.. where was T-

You felt yourself going back again from the sudden bump..  _Ah, great_.  _You bumped into someone again._

2 brown eyes wandered around your eyes once more, “..Tom?”

“ _Yes, darling_?” he smiled at you,  _that smile_.. “This is the second time you’re bumping into me, I don’t know how you’ll make up to that this time.” The grin on his face slowly faded as he realized the nervousness on your face. “Something wrong?”

“I..No.” you reached for his hand to look for scratches as if he was the one who broke the glass, you looked at him as you realized there was nothing wrong. “I heard a glass shatter and I thought..” you exhaled, realizing how absurd and stupid your thoughts were, looking down. “You thought what?” he asked, and the little enjoyment of his voice didn’t miss your attention.

“Nothing.” You simply tried to hide behind that word, “Oh?  _Nothing_?” he copied your word, you looked at him and see the smile on his face, “You thought I got hurt because.. I dropped a glass?” he squeezed your hands a little tighter, making you realize you were still holding his hands.

“Oh my god.” You laughed, pushing his hands jokingly, “You should be lucky that I was worried about you.” You teased him,  _thank god he didn’t guess anything about you thinking he got into a fight with Blake_. “Well, someone dropped their glass of beer, nothing much.” He smiled, “Thanks for worrying about me though.” He gave you a thumbs up, smiling sheepishly.

Of course, why did you get so panicked anyway? You saw Tom looking at your neck and then chest, “Why don’t you have those green ID cards? I thought everyone had them.” He said, making eye contact again. “Oh. I, well, I don’t really know.” You said, “I even came in from the red carpet door, can you believe how _absurd_  that is?” You laughed, gaining a chuckle from him as well, “How did you even plan that, coming in without an ID?”

“Oh no no no..” you tried to smile,  _of course he thought you were sneaking in_ , oh my gosh that was so embarrassing, “Natha-I mean, Nathalie is my mom’s best friend, she works at E&A, I was able to internship them because of her help, and she just dropped me to here next to red carpet, I believe she knows something but decided to surprise me anyway.”

“Wow..” Tom said, “She sounds really cool, I’d love to meet her.” You waited a second, tapping your fingers on your glass of water that you just got, “Yeah, she is _amazing_. She helped me out for almost anything.”

You felt Tom’s eyes staring at you, wandering his eyes around your your ones, him staring at you like that wasn’t helping any better when you were trying to push away your new feelings for him. He then opened his mouth, “You want to sit? The others should be waiting for us?” 

“Ah.. sure.” You smiled, while Tom showed you the way, you went through a couple of people to finally see all cast members sitting on a huge red sofa, laughing about something. Robert was the first to realize you two, you slowed down to let Tom pass you so that you wouldn’t interrupt. “Ah, just about in time,  _Thomas_.” Robert joked, “We were wondering where you two went.”

Tom quickly sat down with them, offering you a place next to him, you smiled and quickly sat down trying not to bother someone, you felt some eyes watching you from all around the room, _of course, they were all the stars of this room, and no one knew who you were_ , of course they were wondering who you were.

“Are you alright, dear? You seemed a little upset before you left” Elizabeth’s quiet voice that you could only hear took away your attention, she was just sitting right beside you, “Ah..” you looked down, smiling because of how thoughtful she was, “Yes. Thank you, I think I’m feeling much better. I’m sorry for leaving like that, and ruining everyone’s moment.”

Elizabeth looked at you, “You didn’t ruin anything, your feelings matter, so don’t even worry about it, Scarlett even pushed Blake away with her bare hands.” Her voice went louder as she kept speaking to let Scarlett hear her. Scarlett’s eyes wandered around you, chuckling, “Liz, you’re being too dramatic.” She smiled, “I just told him to mind his own business, that’s all.”

A couple of “Uhh”’s came from the sofa and then all of  _us_  shared a laugh. You looked around them,  _all of them,_  your idols, sitting right next to you, knowing who you are, talking about random things, smiling.. made you feel like you were someone important. That feeling felt  _so warm_  that you could melt in that moment, and Tom, you looked at him speaking sheepishly now, Tom, he was the  _brightest_   _thing_  in the room for you at that very specific moment, and  _you didn’t even mind that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, first of all, I know I was gone for too long, I’m so sorry for leaving like that without a word, I just lost a little motivation to write and I didn’t want to force-ruin this story, because all of you mean so much to me. I think I have enough motivation to write again and I’ll be posting every 3-4 days, I promise! Thanks for reading this.
> 
> Also, I couldn’t help but to notice that a couple of readers left, it really made me sad, to be honest, but It was amazing to see that some stayed and kept reading, I’m so thankful for that.
> 
> And I posted a video rather than a photo, the video was so beautiful that I wanted to share it with you all!
> 
> Final chapter coming up, what are your thoughts?


	12. part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: As a journalist, you’ve been assigned to interview the actors of Avengers: Infinity War for your first job and on the red carpet you realize someone couldn’t help but stare at you the whole time.
> 
> Warning: This story has a slow progression, which means it will be focused more on feelings and character developments, I like to keep my stories detailed and imaginable as much as possible. I used the prons ‘’she’’-‘’her’’ in the story but you can imagine it in every way you like! Thank you!!
> 
> Words long: 2100

Tom, he was the  _brightest_   _thing_  in the room for you at that very specific moment, and  _you didn’t even mind that._

Your eyes met, and for a moment you wondered how lucky you were that you were sharing this moment with him, with  _someone_  like him. You held your own hand as if you were thinking something, even though all you could think of was deep down.. was him being this kind to you.

Even admitting that to yourself sent shivers through your body, that put a faint smile on you.

“Something wrong?” he asked you quietly, connecting your eyes together, you managed to realize he almost added another ‘darling’ but decided to give up.

“Ah no, not really.” You looked around the huge red sofa everyone was sitting, “I was just thinking how lucky I am that I got to experience something like this.” You smiled.

He waited for a second, analyzing your face and expressions, “Look at where you are in your first day of an internship, I’m sure that if you became an interviewer you’ll make so many wonderful memories that this day will be the last thing you’ll remember.”

His smile reached to his eyes, you looked at everyone again for a second, “Thanks.” You chuckled, you were way too awkward to even answer his beautiful words properly. “But I feel like I will never forget this day. It really has something special to it.”

He took a sip from his drink gently, he looked like he wanted to ask something but was trying to figure out if it was alright for him to ask. But decided to do anyway, “What kind of special things?”

“Well..”  _god_ , you didn’t even think it would be possible for you to put all of the reasons in an only short simple sentence. You knew though,  _of course_ , you did. There were tons of reason why.

 _How beautiful this place was, how I could meet all of the people that were sitting with me, how Elijah helped me, how I basically made the actual Tom Hollands thought I was an actress. How he wanted to come and talk to me. How I interviewed Tom and Chris_.

And you looked at his eyes.

_And you._

_You are what’s so special about this night._

_So special that I feel like I could spend all my night in here without complaining even a bit_.

“It’s hard to explain everything, but I’m just very glad that I’ve met you, someone so positive and energetic.”

“That’s the only thing I’m good at.” He chuckled, gaining a quiet laughter from you after he did some weird movements with his arms, “That means a lot.  _Your words_ , mean a lot.” He added.

“We almost forgot though!” Robert’s voice made you jump slightly, taking everyone’s (including the people that weren’t even sitting) attention, “We can’t just break our tradition here!”

You looked at Tom, asking what was this about with only using your eyebrows but he was looking at Robert. Instead of him, Elizabeth figured what you were asking and answered in a voice that only you could hear, “Oh, It’s just.. We do this thing where everywhere we go as a Marvel Team, we take a picture every night to save it as a memory.” She said while you nodded.

“Wow, that’s amazing. Thanks.” You smiled, while she looked at you sincerely, “God you are so humble, we’d be great friends.” Elizabeth held your shoulder chuckling.

Elizabeth said that  _you two_  would be great friends.

 _Elizabeth Olsen_.

You could just drop to ground dead without a reason and still be happy because of her words.  

“Alright..” Robert said as he gave his phone to a staff member that he called for just now, “Make sure to smile everyone!  _You too_ , Evans.”

You smiled at them, you were at the back of the sofa so nobody realized that you moved a little out of the way. You didn’t want to bother their picture, it was their tradition after all,  _not yours._

A click sound came and they all started laughing from their awkward position, you smiled too, they looked really happy.

“Oh, what a surprise.. Chris didn’t smile, _again_.” Robert said, showing the screen to everyone, gaining a chuckle.

“Wait.” Tom said, looking at the screen, he put his finger and tried to zoom on everyone, “You didn’t like your hair or anything?” Chris Hemsworth asked. “Nah man..” he mumbled, “Where is  _Y/N_  in this picture?”

Oh.

**OH.**

“She must be somewhere around there, next to Lizbeth..” Robert took the phone, searching for.. well,  _he was looking for you._

And suddenly,  _everyone_  turned towards you.

_Oh my god._

_This was incredibly awkward._

“Ah.. haha.” You tried to smile, feeling your cheeks getting hotter and hotter. “I just.. _you know_ , didn’t want to ruin your picture, it’s a tradition after all, - _I really don’t mind!”_

There was a pause for a second, and then..

“ _Oh my god._ ” Chris smiled, and a lot of “Come on!”s came from the group and suddenly, they all pulled you towards them, you were in the middle now, while your heart skipped more beats than it should’ve.

“Sorry to bother again, but this  _big boy_..” Robert patted Chris Evans, “He is going to smile this time, can we  _re-shoot_  again?” And for a second, Robert turned and sent a friendly wink towards you.

You never felt something like that before,  _how friendly everyone was and how kind they were to you._

_Someone so ordinary like you._

You realized you were next to Tom and you didn’t even bother just staring at him.

He realized your stare but didn’t look at you back, he just grinned, looking at the camera that the staff member was holding, “The camera is over there darling,  _not here_.” He smiled sheepishly, making you instantly turn towards the camera and smile like an idiot, you both were now silently laughing.

“Alright.. I’m taking the picture..” the guy said, counting down from 3 to 1.

And you tried to give your brightest smile ever, but having all these thoughts about Tom didn’t make that hard.

_And a flash went off, making that moment immortal._

“He  _smiled_ , everyone!” Robert clapped, showing the picture.. and.. there you were, smiling towards the camera, you could just see how happy you were from your excited impressi-

 _You saw the bunny ears that someone made to you over your head_ , it didn’t even take a second that the fingers belonged to _Tom Holland_.

Your eyes went over him, meeting his grin, “ _Well,_  to my defense..” he started as you started walking towards him, “Those two fingers of mine made you like ten times more cuter!”

You laughed, “That made me look cooler, thanks.”

For a second you  _almost_  asked if Robert could send the picture to you but immediately gave up when you thought how stupid and rude that sounds, well, you knew the photo existed, so it was alright for you to not to see it..  _ever again_.

After a couple of minutes, everyone sat down again, talking about random things and interview moments. You could feel that the night was ending, you didn’t want that to ever happen, these moments just felt like that they were never going to end and it felt _peaceful._  But a couple of the people in the room were already gone. Maybe it was even going to be in a couple of minutes.

_Ah, that thought sent shivers through your whole body. You really didn’t want this to end._

“Hmm..” Robert said, while he kept looking down at his phone, he was busy doing something with it since you all sat down. “What was your name again, Y/N?” Robert asked.

“I..-Uhm.” Your brain stopped working..  _You just called me by my name.. Think, why would he ask that_ , maybe it was a joke you didn’t understand.

“ _Uhm.. Y/N_?” you slowly answered, getting ready for the bomb that was about to hit to you, he chuckled, “ _Your full name_ , I meant.” He showed the phone, “I wanted to tag you in the photo.”

 _You stopped_.

_You really felt your body stopping._

“T-tag me?” Your fingers were shaking, _great._. “Uhm..” you managed to answer with your full name. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god._

_You felt a pain in your heart, oh my god you had so many embarrassing photos on your profile._

“Ah.. got it, thanks.” He said after scrolling for a while.

This whole moments heat felt like it was taking a revenge on your cheeks and ears.

You felt Tom’s smile, as a quiet moment passed.

Then a couple of vibrations and ringtones came from all around the sofa, including _your_ phone.

You held your breath as you took your phone to your already insanely shaking hands.

**robertdowneyjr mentioned you in their story.**

You couldn’t believe your eyes at first, you realized your hands were visibly shaking but you didn’t mind that, hoping everyone was busy with their phone. You found yourself opening the notification, the application opened and then his story.. and..

There was the picture, Chris Evans, Hemsworth and Pratt smiling, Scarlett and Elizabeth giving a thumbs up, Jeremy Renner and Mark Ruffalo giving a cool look, Robert giving other poses of his..

..and you, smiling brightly, standing next to Tom, with his two fingers going over your head, shaping a bunny.

You took a screenshot instantly, almost scared that as if the picture could get lost in seconds.

 _This moment felt infinite_.

You managed to look at your profile, there were way too many embarrassing photos but you didn’t mind, or maybe your brain was too busy trying to understand what the hell was actually happening, so you just put your profile to private mode so you could still have time to look through them.

You exhaled, letting go of the breath you were holding. _Wow_.

It took a minute that your phone started beeping like crazy, from all the notifications and following requests, you took it to silent mode instantly but you thought they could get annoyed by the vibrations so you just turned off your phone, still shaking.

–

“Well, everyone, _I think we can call it a day!_ ” Robert sighed smiling, looking at everyone, gaining a couple of nods and stretching from others, “What a long day man..” Chris Pratt said. “Yeah.” Elizabeth nodded, “I probably need  _12 hours of sleep.”_

You felt yourself looking at the ground,  _oh no._. you really didn’t want this to end,  _how selfish_ , you thought about yourself. _You should be happy that you lived something like this._

You were all at the door now, it was like watching frames that were skipping minutes every second, _it felt like a fast movie ending_ , you were holding the tears with everything you had.

You slowly shook everyone’s hand and hugging them quickly but also slowly at the same time.

“Good luck in your journey, I’m counting on you.” Scarlett said,  _you knew that it was the goodbye time now._  “Thanks, that means a lot, you mean so much to me.” You said, gaining a beautiful smile from her. “Well, I’ll be stalking your profile so you’ll hear from me _very_  soon enough.” Elizabeth Olsen smiled, hugging you tightly, “Take care, alright?” she asked, as you closed your eyes for a while, “Thanks for everything, I will and  _oh,_  I’ll ship the dress to you like you wanted.” You smiled at her, gaining a chuckle, “I’ll pay the shipping, make it the fastest.” she said.

Then it was Mark, Chris Evans, Pratt, Robert Downey Jr and a smile with an “I’ll be waiting for you on the next premiers of another movie of mine.” From Chris Hemsworth. You could already feel your smile shaping into a sad impression but no one minded that.

_You couldn’t believe you had the chance to hug and get to know everyone in that room._

You then turned towards Tom,  _oh_ _Tom_..

“As much as I can’t stop myself for a hug from you..” he smiled, “I need to see that you’re going home  _safe and sound_  so I’ll stick around with you for a while if that’s okay for you?”

_Everywhere became brighter._

For a reason you didn’t even try to decline his offer and say that you could wait by yourself, maybe you just knew you’d feel really lonely that it would hurt without anyone now. “Thanks, Tom. That’s very nice of you.”

_“Always for you, darling.”_

And just like that, everyone said their goodbye’s and waved a lot to each other, then went to their hotel rooms, it was only you and Tom now.

_And the fact that you were going to say goodbye to him.. permanently in a couple of minutes, broke your heart._

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know this episode might felt really long, I hope it didn’t bother anyone! I’m so grateful for everyone that came this far and supported me. All the comments and your wishes made me come this far honestly. Thanks a lot.
> 
> As much as how sad I’m about this, the next chapter is going to be the last part of this story.
> 
> I’m going to keep writing fanfictions about Tom but I don’t think anyone of them is going to be as long as this one.
> 
> I’m sending love to all of you.


	13. part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: As a journalist, you’ve been assigned to interview the actors of Avengers: Infinity War for your first job and on the red carpet you realize someone couldn’t help but stare at you the whole time.  
> Warning: This story has a slow progression, which means it will be focused more on feelings and character developments, I like to keep my stories detailed and imaginable as much as possible. I used the prons ‘’she’’-‘’her’’ in the story but you can imagine it in every way you like! Thank you!!  
> Words long: 4100 (I’m very sorry please forgive me)

**Final Part**

–

And the fact that you were going to say goodbye to him.. permanently in a couple of moments, broke your heart.

You two entered the main area where you interviewed actors on the red carpet, where you first saw Tom. Your feelings were all over the place, you didn’t even know what to feel or do, you just.. wanted this moment to last longer, you looked at Tom,  _Ah Tom_ , you really didn’t want to say goodbye to him.

 _A goodbye that would last forever_.

You looked around, there was really only a couple of people left since everything ended a while back. “Thank you for staying.. with me, it means a lot.” You said, desperately searching for a topic to talk about.

“What else was I going to do? Don’t even mention it.” He sheepishly smiled, looking around. “I hope no one jumps to you asking questions.” You said, wondering if there were any interviewers around. “Yeah, it would be awkward.” He replied.

 _It was like both of you were hopeless for a topic to keep talking about_.

“So.. how are you feeling?” He asked, “I’m..” you paused,  _how were you feeling, really?_  “I’m already feeling nostalgic for this night.” You chuckled, “Today was really special for me, meeting all of the people I admired for so long..” your eyes met his. “..and of course, meeting  _you_.”

He stayed silent for a couple of seconds, maybe trying to find something to say. “It’s funny how we think exactly the same about each other.”

You put a faint smile on your face, “You really think that about me?” your heels made a low echoing sound in the huge almost golden room, “Of course,  _darling.”_ He smiled, “ _You_  made my day.”

“Oh wow.” You jokingly punched his shoulder, “You’re going to make me blush if you keep going like that.” You giggled, as he chuckled, “That’s the whole point.”

“So.. I’m not allowed to leave here.. but I could call you a cab?” He asked, looking at you. “O-oh, of course, I mean, I wouldn’t ask you to drop me off, that would’ve been just.. rude.” You explained fastly, “But my mom’s friend Nathalie is going to pick me up when I’ll text her.” You explained.

“Ah.. Nathalie again, she was the one who helped you to get this internship, right?” He asked as you remembered mentioning her quickly when you left to get a drink in the party, it made you smile how he remembered the little details about.. someone that he wasn’t going to see ever again, probably.

_That thought hurt you._

“Yeah.” You smiled faintly, “Like I said before, she sounds like a cool person, she made us meet each other after all.” He smiled back, “She is.” You chuckled, “ _The best.”_

You looked at his eyes.. that was shining brightly with the bright lights, how his jacket was just his size, how his hair kept falling and falling as he never got tired of fixing it.

Just like all the times you did, you hated yourself one more time for feeling all these things for him, It was wrong of you to like someone in one day after all.

“Oh- I should text her.” You reached for your phone that was in your bag, you tried to open it as you remembered that you shut it off in the party.. and the reason was-

_Oh._

You forgot how the  _actual_  Robert Downey Junior himself tagged you on a photo.

You felt your excitement reaching to you once more as you opened your phone, as soon as it opened, the notifications from everywhere started coming like crazy, vibrations, ringtones,  _everything_. You put your phone to silent but it still vibrated and buzzed from all the notifications that were coming from messages from your friends and Instagram.

“You’re having a trouble there,  _darling_?” He asked,  _Ah.. there he goes with the darling again_.

“Ah.. I just..” you tried to close the notifications one by one but they just kept coming, “Since he tagged me, I’m just having these notifications of people from all over the place.” You explained, showing your phone to him.

“You look really frustrated.” He laughed, “It happened to me too when Marvel announced I was going to play the Spider-Man.” He took a step towards you, closing the distance.

“There, let me help you.” He said, and with that, his face was now side by side with your face as he was just right next to you, he held your phone from your hand, he started going through the settings..

_..but the fact that his perfume hit your nose and his presence with you this close, did nothing easier._

“O-oh, I-Uhm, T-thanks.” The words came out of your mouth weirdly,  _great._

“Don’t mention it.. There, I closed the notifications so that you could deal with it whenever you want.” He patted your shoulder.

“Ah.” You sighed, “It was really nice of him to do that and take a group picture.” You worded your thoughts, “I just feel like I didn’t deserve something so precious like that.”

He took a second to answer, “You really are  _that_  kind, aren’t you?”, “Of course you did, he wouldn’t do that if he didn’t think of you as a friend.. I think  _everyone_ thought of you as like you were an old friend, that belonged to the group from the beginning.”

You looked at him as he sparkled,  _he was the brightest thing in the room once more._  “I don’t even.. know how to thank that.” You looked at the ground.

“Then don’t.” Tom said, “You don’t have to, you showed me millions of times that you feel thankful, I already know that you are and I’m just telling you that you deserve  _every_ bit of this.” He gave you a thumbs up, smiling again.

You texted Nathalie after a while, saying that you were ready.  _Even though you weren’t_. She almost immediately replied to say that she’d be there in 30 minutes. The clock was almost 1 in the morning. Even to that, you didn’t feel slightly tired.

“Oh wow, It’s almost 1.” You said, turning your eyes towards him, finding to see that he was already looking at you. “Yeah, it was a long day.” He stretched his arms, “I need a really good sleep.” He chuckled, as you smiled.

He looked at the door, then looking back at you. “Do you wanna go outside?” he offered.

“The.. outside?” you pointed towards the door, “Mhm.” He nodded, “Don’t worry, this month of the year is warmer than ever so you won’t feel cold. Even if you do, I have my jacket with me.” He said.

“You’re quite a gentleman, Mr. Holland.” You joked, “I might fall for you if you keep saying all these romantic words to me.”

He giggled at your change of accent, “My dear, that’s what I was wanting from the beginning.” He acted out back, “..for a beautiful lady like you in a stunning dress to fall for me.”

Even if you laughed and actually became happy that he went along with your joke, It also broke you that the only way that you could hear these things from him was..  _simply a joke._

You nodded, “I would love to wander outside with you.” Taking small steps with him. “Oh, I know the  _perfect_  bench, just near the exit.” He explained, “I’ve been here before and the bench was my favourite thing about this place.”

The wind wandered around your body, you felt weird that it  _really_  wasn’t cold, it was just like during the day, but the thing was that the sun was gone way too long ago and you had a Tom Holland with you this time. “There.” He pointed towards the bench that was standing all alone, it was a simple bench, staring towards the city and the stars.

“M’lady.” He gestured for you to sit first, and sat next to you when you did.

“ _Wow_.” You said, looking at the bright colours of the city that were shining the night, “The view is just stunning.. and beautiful.”

“Yeah, I know.” He said, “I totally feel the same.”

_You didn’t realize that he was rather looking at you, not the city._

For a reason, you remembered the comment about you being the Cinderella when you first came here, and how magical this was, you were right, tonig-last night was magical. You looked at Tom,  _I guess you’re being the prince in this story_.

You sitting with him, looking at this beautiful view made you think about how lucky you were that you could spend these last minutes with him. “I don’t think I’ll ever experience something like this again, so I’m sad that I’ll be saying goodbye.” The words came out of your mouth without even you realizing.

“I’m telling you, Y/N..” Your face turned towards him, meeting with his beautiful features, “You’re going to be so successful that you will forget these words of yours, your personality shines. And I can’t wait to see you reaching those days. I’m sure of it like how well I know my  _name_.” He added.

You looked at the ground, “I..”, “..with this support of yours, I really feel like I can.” You laughed, “ _Such a shame_  that I’ll be saying goodbye to you in a couple of minutes.”

“Hey, you won’t.” He said, looking at the city, “You can’t get rid of me that fast,  _darling_.” He chuckled, “I still have to annoy you for eternity like I do to all my friends.”

You didn’t want to care about your feelings, him calling you a friend, was enough for you.  _It should be enough for you._

“Oh, look! Our shoes are matching.” He showed his shoes next to your short heels, changing the subject like it was nothing. “Look how  _well_  they fit each other.” He touched his shoe to yours, “No they’re not.” You laughed because of how obvious that they weren’t, “Yours is jet-black when mine is Navy.” You joked. “That’s a colour I haven’t heard in my _life_  before.” He chuckled, “But still,  _look again,_  they really do fit.

You looked at his shoes again, the shoes that were next to yours. For a reason, this time you thought they fitted each other too. You turned towards Tom, seeing him.. taking a picture of.. both of your shoes.

“What. are you doing.” You hid your legs under the bench, smiling awkwardly, “Ask a lady before you take a picture of their shoes.” You said, making him laugh.

“Ah sorry, sorry.” He smiled, “I thought it would be a cool photo if I could also frame the city with our matching shoes.”

“Well.. alright.” You allowed him to, “I will let you do that, Mr. Holland.”

 _Tom Hollands was taking a picture of you two together_.. even if it was only your shoes.

“Alllright. There.” He took the photo, you smiled at him because you were sure that the photo would look good no matter what. But what you realized way too late that he suddenly rotated the camera and took a picture of you two, him giving a cool smiling pose when you were..  _awkwardly_ looking at the camera.

A click sound came from his phone and you saw the picture. There was a silent pause. “Thomas Holland.” You gave a deadly look, “I will haunt you for _eternity_.”

He laughed for a couple of seconds. “You look amazing.” He lied.

“For real, I needed to frame this night.” He said, opening the camera again,  _“Let’s take some pictures.”_

_You thought about this moment, in your daydreams and imaginary stories, but these things happening in real life, right now, made your chest heavier. Was this what they called the butterflies?_

First two pictures were clearly nervous for both of you but then he took weird and funny pictures and you got  _closer and closer_ as you just laughed through the night and had fu-

And a buzz from your phone instantly put the voices down, and  _you knew_.

_You knew that it was it._

Oh.

“I’m almost there, 5 mins max <3” you showed the message to Tom.

“Ah..” He rubbed his neck, “I.. see.” He slowly said.

You two got up like you knew that _.. this was it_.

This was it. The words repeated themselves like they wanted help from you,  _This was it, go do something to change it!_

But you knew that nothing could. Nothing would be like this night _, ever_ , nothing like this dress, nothing like this moment.

You turned towards Tom as he was blocking the view of the city now, you didn’t mind, he was already  _way more_  beautiful than the whole view.

“Thank you.” You said even though you knew he didn’t want you to thank him, “And sorry for making you think that I was an actress.” You chuckled to make it less nervous.

“Don’t even mind that.” He made a zip towards his mouth, “Already forgot about it..”

_You were the thing that made this night so special, Tom. Did I even give you enough credit for that?_

“I..” you looked at him but decided to stay silent, just like how he did. Just you two looking at each other, with the warm night and shiny stars.  _The silence wasn’t awkward_ , you both just wanted to remember the features of your faces once more. Maybe even for the last time,  _forever and ever_. “It’s really hard letting go.” You said, without even thinking about it.

You felt Tom’s gaze, “Letting go of what,  _darling_?”

_You, letting go of you Tom, it was the hardest thing._

“For a reason, it feels like an ending of a story.” You decided to say instead of answering it.

“Yeah, I can see why you say that _I feel the same_.” He admitted, taking all of your attention with a surprise, “But I think it is just an ending of a chapter for you, you’re going to live wonderful things,  _the best is yet to come_.” He smiled brightly.

 _What about for you, Tom?_  You thought to yourself,  _why didn’t it feel like an ending of a chapter for you?_

You suddenly remembered about the time where you finished the interview of Tom and Chris, where you hugged Chris but didn’t to Tom because you were scared how he would react and feel, in that moment  _you really wanted to hug him though._

 _But you didn’t_. Perhaps you were too scared, or too awkward to do so.

 _Step by step,_ you closed the distance and decided to hug him this time, not even regretting it for a second.

Your hands covered his back, as your head went to his shoulder. And his perfume hit your nose once more.

He stayed like that for a second, maybe out of the shock of your movements, or to figure out what to do.

But then he wrapped his arms around you too,  _covering you,_  his face never felt this close to you, maybe you wanted more, but you couldn’t do that to both of you. That would just ruin you two.  You cried, he didn’t say anything. There were no words needed,  _it felt just like that_. Just you, this close to each other, in the warm night with the shining city.

After a while that felt like an eternity, you let go of him, just looking at him. “You probably wondering what  _that_  was for.” You smiled.

“A little bit.” He admitted, then he smiled back, so warm that made you admire him even more, “But I was a little jealous of Chris for him that he was the only one you hugged when you said goodbye.” He referred the interview, just like he was reading your mind.. or maybe he was just  _feeling the same things_. “You did?” you asked, looking at his eyes, “ _Of course I did, darling.”_

“Y/N?” A voice from a window of a car reached to your ears, Nathalie’s voice.

“Ah.. she is here.” You pointed the car. You didn’t expect for her to park and leave the car and come towards both of you though.

“ _There is my girl_.” She smiled, “I forgot how  _pretty_  you looked with that dress.” She laughed, hugging you quickly. “How are you?”

“I’m good, never been better.” You answered truthfully, “Ah, Nath.. this is Tom,  _Tom Holland_.” You introduced them to each other, “I would be probably lost in the huge hall if he didn’t help me this much.” You smiled, “Quiet of a  _gentleman_.” You added.

“It’s really nice to meet you.” Tom shook her hand, “Y/N told me so much about you.”

“She did? Only good things I hope.” She chuckled, “You should tell me all about what she said about me someday.” She whispered.

“Deal.” He agreed back laughing.

“Well, are you all set?” Nath said, “Look at the time,  _your mother is going to kill me Y/N_.” She laughed, “Yeah, I am.” You said.

 _You weren’t_. Not really, but strangely, the feeling of you hugging him  _stayed with you_. Like the moment was..  _still living in you_. And you knew that  _he felt the same._

“Goodbye, Tom.” You said, looking at his eyes once more.

He waited, “ _See you around,_  Y/N.”

And  _it hit you_ , that all along, maybe  _he was the one_  that didn’t want to say goodbye, and here you were _, saying goodbye_ , so cruelly.

“I-“ you tried to find the right words, you fixed your pose, slightly bowing at him like in the Victorian times, “Until next time, Mr. Holland, see you later.” You replied to him smiling, again.. but this time, _better, proper_.

And you saw his smile shine, he nodded, “ _I’ll be waiting for that moment_.”

And just like that, you entered the car, sitting with Nathalie, you opened the window and waved to him before he..

_Before he was gone._

–

Before he became a silhouette in your mind like everything that happened this night.

“So.. how was it?” Nathalie asked normally, then being really excited in a second, “Thinking you were with  _Tom Holland, the Spider-Man himself at the end of the day!”_  she smiled widely.

“I know!” You tried to be as excited as her but you couldn’t help but to feel sad.

“We still have a long way.” She said, “Tell me all about it if you feel like it.”

You looked at the outside of your window,  _and you did_.

_Everything that happened._

Nathalie was the one who planned you entering from the red carpet like the celebrities did, “I wanted to make everyone realize how beautiful you were.” Was all her explanation, you told about Elijah and how  _kind_  he was, and Tom _, oh Tom_ , you two laughed for minutes after minutes when you told about how Tom Holland thought you were an actress and how scared and shy you were towards him. You two got excited just like how you were scared when you were interviewing Tom and Chris, she laughed when she heard about Chris Hemsworth, turns out she interviewed him as well. You two got angry after you talked about Blake, and getting excited again after Tom proposed you to come join them in the party. It was just like watching a movie, explaining all this. Then you told about Elizabeth, Robert, everyone.. and how Elijah called you.

“Ah.. I should properly thank Elijah tomorrow.” You said, remembering how sad he got before he closed the phone without a reason, _you wondered why he was_.

“I.. Elijah, something happened.. I should go now, I well, I’ll see you later.”

You remembered saying this to him, and him replying with “Never mind, yes.. see.. you later.”

You didn’t know why his voice broke at the end. “Elijah?” Nathalie asked. “Yeah, I wouldn’t even be this comfortable with everything if he didn’t help me this much, he was really kind. I can’t wait to see him again.

 _“Ah, darling._ ” Nathalie said, “Elijah works for Clara’s departmant.. he was probably assigned to help Blake out but chose you instead, well, because Kate suggested, but he was already willing to help _you_  since he didn’t like Blake at all.

“Clara’s department?” you asked, “..does that mean..”

“Yeah..” Nathalie answered, “He works in field work too, so he probably knew that you two wouldn’t get the chance to  _meet again_.

Your heart ached, from thinking how you rushed him to close the call.

“I..”

“Don’t worry about it, I.. Uhm, I’ll try to message Clara if she has a free schedule for him so you two could get to talk again.” She said, but for a reason, you didn’t think that his schedule would ever be _free_.

He really deserved a proper goodbye _, and you didn’t give that to him_.

Even though it ached, you kept talking about your night, how you got to chance to take a picture with the group and how Robert tagged you in that photo online.  _“Oh my god, my girl is famous_.” Nathalie smiled. You then told how Tom wanted to stay with you and how you two spent the night taking photos at the bench, _skipping_  the hugging part.

_You didn’t realize that you were crying._

And Nathalie didn’t mind that you were, she just held your hand for a while with the hand she wasn’t driving the car.

“Wow.” She said, “I sent you to interview some actors but you were literally the  _main star_  of a movie.” She laughed, “Yeah.” You admitted, “Everyone really made me feel like that, and I’m thankful for that, I was just..  _starstruck_.” You laughed.

You saw her smile, there was a quiet music coming from the car, and the streetlights were the things that were all you could see. You put your head to the window, allowing yourself to take a breath as you cried and cried.

_Until you fell asleep._

–

You woke up in your room the other day, feeling as if you’ve been sleeping  _forever_. It took for you to wash your face and wearing your casual outfit until you remembered..

 _All the things that happened last night_.

“ _Oh my god_.” You ran around the house, waking everyone up.

Nathalie entered the house as you did, carrying some groceries for breakfast. “You’re early, I thought you would wake up  _tomorrow_.” She smiled.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, as you hugged her again, “Very good, thanks for yesterday.”

You went back up to your room after you let go of her, finding your phone.

It took a moment but you opened Instagram, meeting with all notifications and following requests.

After you realized that  _even_  you had awkward photos, they made you  _you_. And you didn’t want to worry about  _being yourself_. So you turned your profile back to the public settings, allowing  _every request_  instantly.

“ _400 thousand..People.. following **me**_?” you almost shouted at home,  _WHAT?_

Your friends were texting you like crazy, wondering what the hell was actually happening.

You opened the message requests after you decided that you would print the picture of the group photo that you were in. So many people you didn’t even know messaged, so many.

But then it hit you, the blue sign that the username had to show them that this was a verified user.

_The user that was named **tomholland2013**_

You opened to message instantly, revealing the message his fingers wrote.. only for you.

_“Your profile is private? I was going to s t a l k you!!”_

_“I was sad that I didn’t ask for your number so could keep in touch bless Robert for tagging you.”_

_“Xoxo”_

_“Oh and also, check my last photo.”_

Your eyes became fully open as you clicked on his profile, while you got up from your bed again, full of excitement.

“What.” Your face went blank as you clicked on his last picture, revealing the photo he took while you were sitting at the bench, the first photo he took to surprise you after he took pictures of both of your shoes.

“ _Oh my god, Tom_.” You said to yourself as you read the caption, “ _What a shame that this night had to end, let’s take more awkward pictures someday again.”_

You couldn’t help but to smile like a little kid, you fastly read towards some comments, then commenting “ _Thomas Stanley Holland, I’ll haunt you for eternity._ ” hoping he would remember the joke you made last night. Then a thought came across to your mind and you opened the new followers that found you from Robert,

There were Tom and everyone, Elizabeth Olsen, even Chris Pratt himself.

You opened the search bar and you froze with the results that you searched.

There he was, a profile with a funny picture, revealing more and more pictures of camera equipment and selfies with famous people, working on his desk or just casual photos, there he was,  _Elijah._

 _“I found you_.” You said to yourself smiling, as you followed him back. All of them felt like they were here with you again _, just like the last night._  It wasn’t a goodbye,  _nothing was_. It was a  _“see you later.”_

And for that moment, it really didn’t felt like a story was ending, like how Tom said, you actually felt like this was only the  _beginning_  of another chapter.

A brand new chapter.

_And you were excited for what’s to come._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> First of all, thank you for coming this far, not just in this long chapter, but in this story too. You can’t imagine how sad I am that I’m ending this story because it made me meet and get to know a lot of amazing and beautiful people that I couldn’t even imagine meeting. I love you all so much and want you to know how special the support all of you gave me was. It meant the worlds.
> 
> Secondly, actually, the story isn’t over. I know! I’m sorry! Well, starstruck on the red carpet is over, unfortunately, but I will write a sequel for our story to show all of you what happened between Tom&Y/N, and some of our characters will be there too, Like Nath and Elijah! I hope that you’ll read it as well when I write&publish it.  
> Until then, take care!! I’m sending love to all of you. Thank you for making this very special. I wouldn’t even come this far without all of the comments and messages.
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts about your opinions on this chapter or the story overall. Did you like the side-characters and if there was anything you would like to see in the future prequel? Al the comments make my day.


	14. Darling, I'm Yours - Part 1 [Sequel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It’s been two years since you’ve interviewed the Infinity Wars cast, and everything has been going great since then. With every friend of yours helping you whenever you need them. But there is just something you can’t help but notice, Tom Holland’s different attitude towards you.  
> Warning: This story has a slow progression, which means it will be focused more on feelings and character developments, I like to keep my stories detailed and imaginable as much as possible. I used the prons ‘’she’’-‘’her’’ in the story but you can imagine it in every way you like! Thank you!!  
> Words long: 1930

**_Darling, I’m Yours._ **

_I hear a knocking on my door, soon enough I will know the truth, who could be knocking on my door, I dare to hope it’s you._

**_PART 1 -_ **

****

And for that moment, it really didn’t felt like a story was ending, like how Tom said, you actually felt like this was only the  _beginning_  of another chapter.

A brand new chapter.

_And you were excited for what’s to come._

 –

“That was amazing!” you’ve heard a familiar voice coming towards you taking short steps, making you turn and giggle, “Thanks, Elijah!”

There he was, your friend, the camera guy, the help that was there whenever you needed, Elijah. Wearing a funny t-shirt, carrying his bag that was surprisingly emptier than how you were used to seeing it.

“You totally killed that interview!” he fixed his hair, “Your questions were just so on point and funny that I don’t think even the company that is hosting this event expected questions like that!” he laughed, making you laugh too as he kept talking about how much he loved the actor you just interviewed.

“Oh Elijah, you’re just adorable.” You said, giving him a high five, “I was just doing what you were teaching me for the last year.”

“Oh I barely thought you anything, I’m a camera equipment guy, y/n.” He mocked, getting a smile from you. “Well you’re the best teacher anyone could ever dream hope, helping me with everything.” You explained, as you stepped out of the building with him, surprisingly, warm sunrays welcomed you. Was the weather always this nice in London?

“Let me take that.” He said, taking the tripod that you were carrying for him, “Ah no no, it’s alright.” You pulled your arm towards yourself, “I got this.”

“Ah come on.” He giggled, “Look at all the things you’re carrying, let me handle some of them.”

After a solid minute of arguing, you  _indeed_ realized that you were carrying way more than you probably could have to carry any longer, you both shared things to carry, though you didn’t miss the fact that he was carrying more than you..  _intentionally_?

“Coffee?” he suggested, taking all your attention with a surprise, “ _Please_.” You almost begged.

You were sitting in a cafe that Elijah and you were familiar with by now, every now and then you two would end up there, sitting for a coffee and of course, giggles and stories to tell.

_Elijah was your best friend._

“Ah, how is Nathalie?” he raised an eyebrow, “Is she doing alright? It’s been a while since I last saw her.” He took a sip from his way too much-sugared coffee, “She is doing great! Oh actually, since our schedule is done for today, I was going to-  _planning_  to visit her today after I change my clothes..” you showed your clothes that were way too formal for you, you wanted to be in your pajamas immediately. “Want to come with me? She must be missing you since she changed positions into a different department, you’re like her son.”

His eyes sparkled with excitement, as you two laughed at your words, indeed, Nathalie, your moms best friend who was the reason you were living this life, having this amazing job,  _adored_ Elijah.

“I missed her as well, I would love t-”

His expression flattened, getting a raised eyebrow from you. “Oh.. I, let’s plan that for another day, shall we?” he suggested, as he looked like he remembered something, “I had.. somebo-something to do for today. It’s kind of urgent.”

You took a sip, “Oh looks like someone’s having a date.” You giggled evilly, as his arms covered his face with embarrassment, “Oh my god, of course not!” he defended himself, as you just nodded,  _“lies.”_

“It’s-it’s not like that! I promise you think I wouldn’t tell you if I had something like a date.” He shrugged, “Like something like that is possible for me to have.”

“Awwh, Elijah.” You patted his shoulder, “Don’t say stuff like that, you’re going to make me feel bad about what I said!”

“That’s the whole point of why I said that!” he laughed, in a victorious way.

_“Oh, you..”_

–

“Well, it’s about time for me to go then.” You explained as you two shared the bill, “Same here.” He said, giving you a long hug, “Drive safe, alright?” he patted your head like you were a twelve year old, “Sure, mom.”

As you walked towards your car, you took a short glimpse to your back, looking at Elijah who wasn’t looking at you, he looked, stressed, or was that  _confusion_?

_“I.. Elijah, something happened.. I should go now, I well, I’ll see you later.”_

_You remembered saying this to him, and him replying with “Never mind, yes.. see.. you later.”_

_You didn’t know why his voice broke at the end._

You sighed,  _you’re probably thinking too much again y/n, look at him, he is fine!_

–

 

You threw yourself on your bed, without changing your clothes. You could use a nap before you head out to Nath’s.

A framed picture on your desk took your attention, making you get up slightly and reach for it,  _Ah.._

You moved your fingers around the picture, as if it would make you feel like you were still in there, in that night, Ah..  _that_  night.

It was a picture from two years ago, in a party, with all the Avengers: Infinity War cast around you, standing around a red sofa. You smiled,  _what a night that was._

The first day of your internship, you had the chance to interview all the Infinity War cast members in the red carpet, while also having the chance to walk on the red carpet, making everyone assume you were a guest.

 _Aahhh_ , you rolled around the bed, you missed that night so much!

Elijah,  _ah,_  that’s how you first met that awkward guy, teaching you everything. You were just an intern that he was assigned to help out.

And two years later, you  _were_ the main interviewer of your department, having Elijah as your cameramen. Could it get any better than that? You were truly blessed to know someone like him.

Ah, and Tom.. Tom Holland. It’s been two years since you two met as well, sure, he was traveling all the time for the shootings and interviews, but that didn’t stop you two to hang out time to time. You actually managed to see the guy who you thought you said  _farewell_  to.

The guy who assumed you were an actress, the person who sat on the bench with you, the warm night, and the long hug. The person you lov-

The buzzing from your phone made you jump from your bed, giving you chills, “Oh my god.” You said to yourself as you looked who was calling, “Speaking of the devil..”

You looked at the picture that popped out, a selfie of both of you from that magical night. There he was, Tom and you.  _Tom and you_.

“Hey, Spider-Man.” You lay on your bed again.

“Hey,  _darling_! Just wanted to check on how you were doing.” His gentle voice sounded like a melody to your ears, “You know, I missed you!” he complained, “Oh Tom, you’re flirting, as always!” you laughed, “Ah, can’t help it, love.” He changed his accent into a romantic tone, “It’s all natural.”

“Well, Holland, you are right on that.” You said, trying to sound normal and not excited, “We should hang out sometime, are you in London?”

“Ah, well not at the mom-” he paused, “Uhm, yeah yeah, I actually am.” You raised an eyebrow,  _did he just.. panicked and tried to lie_?

_First Elijah, and now him, Interesting.._

“Did you travel so much that you forgot where you are now?” you joked and shrug it off, you didn’t want to make him realize that you understood he tried to lie. “Ah, haha, yes,  _darling_. You know me, always traveling, so how did your interview with Elijah go?” he randomly asked, “ _Are you with him now?”_

“Ah Spider-Man, you are always thinking about my well being,  _how nice of you.”_ You joked, “It was actually great, Elijah loved i-”

You stopped,  _wait.. You never told him that you had an interview planned for today. Actually, he didn’t even know that you were working extra shifts on a Saturday_.

“Thomas, how did you know that I had an interview today?” you asked, making sure to make your voice in a sarcastic way to make him less stressed.  _What was going on_?

“Oh!” you felt him jump, “Well, haha,  _you-_ you must’ve mentioned that before and forgot,  _or_ , you know, you always work too much and oh are you resting enough,  _darling_? You know you usually need 12 hours of sleep a day so take care of yourself, eh?”

 _Okay, there was definitely something up with him_. But you decided not to put your nose into everything, you sure wanted to ask more and more, but decided to keep it cool, since he was..  _important to you. A friend, yes, y/n, a friend. Don’t get your hopes up like you always do._

“You know me, always sleeping anyway!” you decided to play with his absurd way to change the topic, “Ah.. I’m glad. Don’t worry though, I’ll be your prince charming and wake you up from your eternal sleep with a gentle kiss from m-wait, was the prince charming the one who was kissing the Sleeping Beauty or just a normal prince? I’m confused.”

“Well, I prefer Cinderella’s story, but  _yes,_  it was a prince who kissed the sleeping beauty. Even if he wasn’t we could just create our own love fairytale!” you laughed with him.

“Well, we don’t have to create from the scratch, darling.  _I’m enjoying the one we’re living very, very much.”_

You held your breath, even though you knew he was just jokin- “Ah, my manager is calling for me,  _I’m on my way!_  So, I got to go now, let’s plan to hang out soon y/n, I missed yo-See ya!”

Before you knew it, the call was over and you were looking at the black mirror of your phone,  _Interesting.. you thought to yourself, What is up with those two today_?

You took the framed picture you dropped to your bed again and just lay down with it, trying to forget about the weird and awkward conversation you just had,  _It’s probably just nothing, Holland being a Holland, he was probably always like this_. You smiled at the picture,

_Yeah he was, I mean.._

_probably_..

–

The horns and voices of people walking around could be heard from almost all the streets of London, however, the cafe that Elijah and Y/N were sitting was still somehow quiet enough for today. A guy walked inside of the cafe, searching for a table.

The table that Elijah was still sitting after Y/N was gone.

“Hey, man!” Elijah turned his face to the door, seeing the one and only..

_..Tom Holland._

“Hey Tom, how is everything going?” they went for a quick hug, “Cool cool, it’s all great man!”

Tom took his jacket in his hand and then hang it to the back of the chair, sitting against Elijah.

Elijah could see the nervousness on Tom’s face,  _hell, even the people who were in here who didn’t know him probably could as well._

“Thanks for coming, Elijah. It really means a lot to me.” Tom quickly explained, “You know,  _I.. I kind of needed you_.. to talk.”

“Uh huh..” Elijah nodded, placing both of his arms on the table, “It’s alright, Tom.  _Really_! I was free all day anyway, so,  _what is the reason you wanted to talk to me this afternoon?”_

–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Wow, I missed you all so much! It’s so good to be back, haha!  
> The Avengers: Infinity War is out today! Whaat?! I can’t wait to see it, to celebrate it, I wanted to release the sequel today, as you know, it was all about the cast of this movie!  
> There is a big time skip, as you realized, there are a lot of things that happened in that time, we’ll get to see and explore them together!   
> I’m sorry if Tom wasn’t that present in this chapter a lot, I just wanted to remind the other characters if you forgot about them.   
> Like I say all the time and will keep saying it, thank you for coming this far, I love you all so much and want you to know how special the support all of you gave me was.   
> It meant the worlds.  
> I will try to update every week!  
> Can’t wait to live every moment of this story with all of you, one last time!


	15. Darling, I'm Yours - Part 2 [Sequel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It’s been two years since you’ve interviewed the Infinity Wars cast, and everything has been going great since then. With every friend of yours helping you whenever you need them. But there is just something you can’t help but notice, Tom Holland’s different attitude towards you.  
> Warning: This story has a slow progression, which means it will be focused more on feelings and character developments, I like to keep my stories detailed and imaginable as much as possible. I used the prons ‘’she’’-‘’her’’ in the story but you can imagine it in every way you like! Thank you!!  
> Words long: 2000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooff so alright, I just realized it has been 8 months since the last update. 8 MONTHS?! I was like “Oh my god I’m a terrible person” so I got inspired real fast and wrote this. I’m so terribly sorry. I’ll finish this properly. I really care for all of you so I feel very disappointed in myself. I hope this will make up for it.
> 
> It’s been so long so here is what happened in a summary;
> 
>  
> 
> Tom thought you were an actress in the red carpet, and then you interviewed him with Chris Hemsworth. A guy named Elijah was really helping you out and handling the camera work. After the interview, Tom assisted you until Nath (your mom’s best friend) came to pick you up. But before that, you joined a party with the rest of the cast and Robert posted a picture of all of you with the cast to his story, tagging you. 2 Years has passed and Tom and you are best friends. Elijah and you are also still working together and you are a famous interviewer. After Tom and Elijah lied to you about where they were, you went home to get ready for your next interview. But Tom and Elijah secretly met up.

Once more, you found yourself spending too much time in your bed. You had too much to do and at this point, you knew you couldn’t finish anything anyway from spending time. ‘Mind as well do nothing today.’ You thought to yourself. You rolled in your bed once more, something was off and it bothered you. You found your phone after a while of searching it in the lost waves of your sheets. “Great, I’m at %2” you murmured. Instead of unlocking your phone, your eyes kept locked in the wallpaper of your phone. It was the photo you were very familiar seeing, but also a one that you were never tired of. It was the photo Robert had taken back when you were just an intern, standing and posing with the whole cast of Infinity War

You would usually have a nostalgic smile on your face every time you see that picture.. but not this time.  _This time_ , you couldn’t help yourself but look at Tom.

After a worrying minute of staring, you sighed loudly and rolled once again. Then you got up, your hair was too messy because of rolling around in the bed for an hour. You couldn’t care less about it though. Now that you think about it, you didn’t even care that you had an interview around tonight. What you cared about was Tom.  _Well, not directly Tom_ , more specifically why he so obviously lied to you.

You wouldn’t mind him lying to you at all but Elijah lying to you as well? It was just impossible not to bother.

_Tom said he wasn’t at London when he really was... Why?_

You tried doing empathy...  _If i was to hide my location from someone, why would I?_  You rubbed your eyes and sat down next to your windows, near to the heater. “Well, if I had a secret lover, that’s why I would do it.” This obvious thought came to you flying, since you were an over-dramatic person, having the most overdramatic thought didn’t surprise you.

“But why would he hide his girlfriend from me?” you thought out loud. You knew he was a celebrity and hiding his girlfriend from the media would be TOTALLY acceptable... but hiding it from you?  _That hurt_. Because if he was hiding it from you... that meant he even might be paranoid about you leaking this info the media because of your job. You gave yourself a minute to let that thought sink in.

_Does he only see me as an interviewer acquainted?_

“Ugh.. I’m such an idiot.” You sighed while looking at your phone’s wallpaper that was about to die any second. Even if he liked you as a friend, he had to be careful because of your job... but didn’t he trust you even the slightest? Were you just a fun interviewer who was fun to hang out with time to time and that’s it? Yep, now that you think through it, that was probably it.

_An interviewer._

And Nath thought he would die to be my friend... “Hey Nath, he is not dying to be my friend, so thanks for the heads-up” you yelled ironically. How could he love to be my friend when he didn’t even trust me enough to tell me his location?

What bothered you the most was not any of the above though.. What bothered you the most was  _how much those thoughts hurt you..._

 

_\--_

 

The horns and voices of people walking around could be heard from almost all the streets of London, however, the cafe that Elijah and Y/N were sitting was still somehow quiet enough for today. A guy walked inside of the cafe, searching for a table.

The table that Elijah was still sitting after Y/N was gone.

“Hey, man!” Elijah turned his face to the door, seeing the one and only..

_..Tom Holland._

“Hey Tom, how is everything going?” they went for a quick hug, “Cool cool, it’s all great man!”

Tom took his jacket in his hand and then hang it to the back of the chair, sitting against Elijah.

Elijah could see the nervousness on Tom’s face,  _hell, even the people who were in here who didn’t know him probably could as well._

“Thanks for coming, Elijah. It really means a lot to me.” Tom quickly explained, “You know,  _I.. I kind of needed you_.. to talk.”

“Uh huh..” Elijah nodded, placing both of his arms on the table, “It’s alright, Tom.  _Really_! I was free all day anyway, so,  _what is the reason you wanted to talk to me this afternoon?”_

 

Tom looked into Elijah’s eyes, he didn’t know if he could just trust him out of the blue. But he also knew that y/n trusted him enough. So he was going to decide to trust Elijah as well.

“Elijah, before I say anything, can you just promise me not to tell y/n about this before I do?”

Elijah made an “hmm” voice as he got into a more comfortable position, “What do I look like to you?  _An idiot?”_  he smiled, “Of course man, your business is your business.”

Tom sighed out of relief, “Thanks..”

“So, how could I help you?” Elijah asked while ordering a coffee.

“It shouldn’t be too hard to understand this, but it is about y/n.”

Elijah nodded slowly, “Yeah, I figured.” Something about Elijah’s voice and eye contact was so magical. Even Tom could feel that Elijah was kind of person you would prefer to have long and understanding conversations, he seemed like a person who would just listen and give you advice whenever you needed him. Even Tom could see that.

“I met her at the red carpet of Infinity War Part: 1. She first hid his identity from me... So I thought she was an actress who played a small role in the movie.” Tom laughed to himself while maintaining eye contact with Elijah, “But then I figured she was an interviewer. I thought she fooled me, you know?” Tom raised his eyebrows. Elijah nodded and only made an “hmm hmm” sound. “So I was quite angry at her. I thought she even used me, hah... But then I saw how sad she was and how...  _fragile_  she looked. It was like if she didn’t succeed at that interview she had with Chris and me, she would just break apart...”

“Yeah, she probably would, Tom. Thank you for that. She was really nervous that day, it was her first day, and a guy named Blake was really pressuring her. He is quite experienced. You know him, right?”

“ _Fucking Blake_ ,” Tom said while rolling his eyes, that pimp who thought himself so highly that respected no one. Elijah quickly got out of his comfortable pose and made a rushed “shhh” while coming closer to you, “Language, Tom. There are kids here.”

Tom looked around the faces looking at him. He silently murmured “sorry” and went back to Elijah. “She was just a casual girl to be honest. Pretty ordinary, beautiful in her own ways.. but I liked that about her, how nervous she sometimes got, how funny and understanding she was. It was natural... And  _believe me_ , I don’t get ‘natural’ people around me when they know who I am that much.”

Elijah took a sip and nodded, “Yeah, must be a stressing life, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Tom chuckled, “All I do is act and don’t get me wrong, I love it... but sometimes, it kind of gets  _lonely_.. you know? But when I’m with her, I just don’t.”

Tom hid his face in his hands, “That sounds so corny I know but it just is the truth...” Tom looked at Elijah’s eyes. “I was even shy to her that I wasn’t able to get myself to find the next text to write her after the interview... Everything felt precious and that I had to make  _every word_  perfect. The day we spent together was so perfect that I didn’t want to choose the wrong word or something to ruin that.”

“After keep meeting with her, I realized I was mistaken. Because I could see in her eyes that  _she didn’t need perfect_ , it was like she was enjoying my company and that even if none of us spoke a word, it wouldn’t be boring...” Tom chuckled.

“Yeah, I would call that rare,” Elijah added, waiting for Tom to go on.

“But then, I found myself staring at her more. Not at once, but in time, I just found myself getting lost at her while she was complaining about an interview she had or how she hated sleeping too much.”

“I realized... I liked her, you know?” Tom confessed shyly, “And God, I hate myself for betraying her friendship like this.”

Elijah smiled, “Liking someone shouldn’t make you hate yourself. Love is a beautiful thing, Tom. Y/N would understand that.” He said, “So I wouldn’t suggest hating yourself because of it.”

“Yeah...” Tom said to Elijah, “But I get so weird around her, it’s like I drown myself with jokes to make everything seem ‘normal’ but it’s just not and I’m freaking out that she’ll find out about this.. crush.”

“Yeah. I understand you.” Elijah said.

“Really?” Tom questioned, “Do you really understand, Elijah?”

That took Elijah by surprise, “What do you mean, Tom?” Tom explored Elijah’s face. If he was willing to be honest to Elijah, why not go full honest?

“Don’t get me wrong, but I envy you. I don’t get jealous of you being around her, but to be honest I get jealous of you because of how easy you talk to her. She always smiles to you and you seem to always find the right words to say. And I’m jealous of that a little bit, I hate that I don’t fit her as much as you do, El. So tell me, how can you say you understand when you can be around her all the time?”

Elijah went back at his chair, getting caught by surprise. “Excuse me?” he said, dropping his hands under the table.

He bit his lip slightly and looked at Tom, trying to respect him as much as possible, doubting himself for a second. “Tom, you’re really asking me, Elijah, how I can’t understand what it is like to have a crush on her?”

Tom raised his voice a little bit, “Well from what I can see, you easily seem lik-‘’

-

“What did you just say?” Tom looked at the blank expression Elijah had, trying to take it in the words Elijah just said.

“I can easily understand what you mean Tom, because just like you did, I met her there too. At the interview, running behind her and wondering how she shined so bright. To this day, I still sometimes do, so it is quite funny how you think I can’t understand what it is like to have a crush on h-‘’

“Excuse me” a voice cut them off guard, it was a little girl looking at Tom with almost teary eyes, “I was wondering if I could have a picture with you- I mean, if you’re free, of course!!

Tom stared at Elijah and how heavy his words were... Then turned to the girl, smiling. “Of course, darlin’.”

 --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed you all so much.


	16. Darling, I'm Yours - Part 3 [Sequel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It’s been two years since you’ve interviewed the Infinity Wars cast, and everything has been going great since then. With every friend of yours helping you whenever you need them. But there is just something you can’t help but notice, Tom Holland’s different attitude towards you.  
> Warning: This story has a slow progression, which means it will be focused more on feelings and character developments, I like to keep my stories detailed and imaginable as much as possible. I used the prons ‘’she’’-‘’her’’ in the story but you can imagine it in every way you like! Thank you!!  
> Words long: 2000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the story but I think it was a little too long to post at the same time so I decided to split into 2 parts, hope you'll enjoy it<3

-

Previously;

“Don’t get me wrong, but I envy you. I don’t get jealous of you being around her, but to be honest I get jealous of you because of how easy you talk to her. She always smiles to you and you seem to always find the right words to say. And I’m jealous of that a little bit, I hate that I don’t fit her as much as you do, El. So tell me, how can you say you understand when you can be around her all the time?”

Elijah went back at his chair, getting caught by surprise. “Excuse me?” he said, dropping his hands under the table.

He bit his lip slightly and looked at Tom, trying to respect him as much as possible, doubting himself for a second. “Tom, you’re really asking me, Elijah, how I can’t understand what it is like to have a crush on her?”

Tom raised his voice a little bit, “Well from what I can see, you easily seem lik-‘’

-

“What did you just say?” Tom looked at the blank expression Elijah had, trying to take it in the words Elijah just said.

“I can easily understand what you mean Tom, because just like you did, I met her there too. At the interview, running behind her and wondering how she shined so bright. To this day, I still sometimes do, so it is quite funny how you think I can’t understand what it is like to have a crush on h-‘’

“Excuse me” a voice cut them off guard, it was a little girl looking at Tom with almost teary eyes, “I was wondering if I could have a picture with you- I mean, if you’re free, of course!!

Tom stared at Elijah and how heavy his words were... Then turned to the girl, smiling. “Of course, darlin’.”

 

 

\--

 

 

“You... like Y/N too?” Tom hesitantly asked while wandering around Elijah’s eyes. His words were heavy to Tom because he was just rambling about y/n for half an hour and if Elijah did the same to Tom, Tom thought that it probably would bother him a lot. So seeing how chill Elijah was about this really caught Tom off guard.

“Well...” he scratched his neck, “The short answer is yes.”

Tom raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean a short answer?”

“Tom, I’ve known Y/N since the party day, you know, 2 years ago.” Elijah said sarcastically. “Then she started working in the same company that I did, asked me to be her cameramen and after that, we were practically together every single day. We’ve done everything together.”

Tom nodded, seeing someone else’s thoughts and feelings for a person he... liked very much felt weird. He wouldn’t say jealousy but it was close to something like that. “You can’t expect me to have a crush on her hopelessly for two years when I get to see her every day, do you?” Elijah asked.

“Do you... love her?” Tom muttered, a little bothered about the question he asked. Instead of answering, Elijah spat the coffee he was drinking “Oh my – god... No, Tom. I don’t... Jesus.” He took a napkin and wiped his hand. “I could see that she only saw me as a friend so I tried to block my feelings for her... and to be honest, it worked. With time, I realized I fit her better as a friend, and she did to me as well...” Elijah paused, smiling faintly, “The reason I said yes is that if she was interested in me in that way, I wouldn’t say no to her even today.”

Tom went back at his chair. “I see... So... you don’t think it’s awkward for me to talk about how much she means to me?” he asked shyly. “No man, it’s all fine! And to be honest, I don’t think she would refuse your date offer. She seems pretty interested and close to you.” Elijah added while finishing his coffee.

“That’s.. Wow, thanks Elijah!” Tom beamed, “I was worried this conversation was going to turn into us fighting who would win Y/N” he laughed, making Elijah laugh as well. “Oh no, no, I support you two.”

“Okay... Back to topic.. if you don’t mind, of course?” Tom asked while making his phone slowly spin around his fingers, Elijah nodded. “You probably expect me to say this after all my rambling...but I was going to ask for your help about Y/N... I want to ask her to be my girlfriend... in the best way possible.”

Elijah smiled, it was noticeably a sad smile, y/n and he were close friends, maybe best friends? He was sure that Y/N would make him... _really happy_ , but you can’t force someone's feelings... He knew that very well. “Of course, Tom. I’ll make sure you won’t suck at it.”

-

 

Thinking Tom Holland hiding his girlfriend from you just because you were working with media _frustrated_ you. Even though it wasn’t for sure and that it has already been 2 solid minutes you came up with that idea. “Jesus Christ get a hold of yourself Y/N” you confronted yourself, you couldn’t just make assumptions about him, it could be millions of other things. So you got up, then sat right back when you got a notification to your phone.

**_@tomholland2013 just posted a post._ **

You were at %1 so you ran to your charger and plugged your phone in, sat next to your bed and opened the notification.

It was Tom, posing with a blonde little girl, smiling to the camera. The picture was... _beautiful_. Tom’s smile reached to his eyes and you could obviously see that the little girl was holding onto dear life not to burst into tears from happiness. “Hah, Spidey, you always have a soft spot for taking pictures with kids, don’t you?” you murmured to yourself. It was such a sincere moment captured that you couldn’t help but to smile. The caption was “ **Her phone was dead so we had to use my phone to take a picture. Wanted to share it with all of you** ”

“You’re a softie, Tom.” You commented on the picture, giggling at your own words, and almost instantly, he replied back with “No you are.”

“Awh.” You chuckled, looking at the picture. They were both obviously in a cafe. A cafe that looked _very_ familiar to you... _Wait_. In fact, it was a cafe in London. It was very close to work so you always dropped by to get a coffee there. But more importantly, Elijah and you were there just...what,  _a few hours ago?_

 _So Tom... was in the same place Elijah was_. “Interesting.” You thought out loud. The photo could be old as well but you knew Tom loved uploading photos fast so that thought was automatically canceled. Tom and Elijah... Weird. So were they together or it was a total coincidence?

You got up, a few words clicked in your brain and you didn’t even need to hesitate about them.

 

Tom and Elijah, in a cafe.

_Tom and Elijah._

Tom hiding his girlfriend from you.

Tom and Elijah lying to you on the same day.

Tom’s secret girlfriend.

“ _Oh shit._ ” You thought out loud.


	17. Darling, I'm Yours - Final Part [Sequel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It’s been two years since you’ve interviewed the Infinity Wars cast, and everything has been going great since then. With every friend of yours helping you whenever you need them. But there is just something you can’t help but notice, Tom Holland’s different attitude towards you.  
> Warning: This story has a slow progression, which means it will be focused more on feelings and character developments, I like to keep my stories detailed and imaginable as much as possible. I used the prons ‘’she’’-‘’her’’ in the story but you can imagine it in every way you like! Thank you!!  
> Words long: 3500

“ _Please_ , can I have a picture?” a random girl shouted amongst others. “Of course, darlin’. Come here.” Said the handsome guy who played Spider-Man. “ _Oh my god thank you so much_.” The girl said and embraced Tom, posing a picture and making duck lips. This wasn’t rare, they were shooting a scene for  _Far From Home_  and some fans exposed the area on Twitter, causing a massive fan-media-interviewers to rush there.

Like you said, this wasn’t rare. It happened all the time. This didn’t bother you though. You were used to this and Tom already texted you the address  _like an hour_  before the tweet so you already had your pictures/questions.

You just went back and watched the crowd scream for Tom. He was wearing his Spidey costume and he looked… well, _hot._

 _Way to go, Y/N_. Of course, a friend can think of another friend “hot and attractive” you thought sarcastically. Having these thoughts for Tom was no surprise since they were very common for you from the first night you’ve met him. You learned how to push them inside and deal with them later, for now, you just admired him posing with other fans and answering quick questions.

It’s been three solid weeks since you had the idea of him having a secret lover and hiding things from you. And as time passed, it unfortunately only got stronger. He would sneak out, text later, hide things that you didn’t understand..  _at all._  You felt like he was slipping away and you could do nothing but to watch it happen. You couldn’t do anything. You were still.. you, and the person who was changing was Tom. You were angry at yourself though, you kind of had to know that this would happen. He was an actor. A good and a famous actor.  _Of course,_ he would move on. This thought bothered you from time to time but you learned to deal with it.

But as you looked at the person who was standing right next to you, looking at the pictures he had taken a while back, you certainly didn’t learn how to deal with  _Elijah_ hiding things from you. He was disappearing as well, not so much as Tom but it was obvious. Him being like this raised  _A LOT_  of questions that you simply couldn’t answer.

After around ten minutes, you got bored and went to where Tom was drinking his coke right before his last shootings. It was a weird feeling that even the security knew who you two were, they just let you in and you two walked next to Tom, he was busy texting someone.

“Oi, Spidey.” You flicked his cheek gently, “You don’t even notice us anymore, huh?”

“Ah, darlin’, anybody who doesn’t notice you would be a plain idiot.” He winked, giving you one of his flirty looks. “Got any good questions?”

“Oh yeah I already asked all of them to you, I think with Elijah’s footage, we’ll make it big today, thanks to you.” You smiled and gave a thumbs up.  _Why does it feel awkward why does it feel awkward_. “Hah, no doubt to that, it’s always a pleasure to work with you.” Tom smiled back. You raised an eyebrow, exploring Tom’s eyes. “ _You see me as work_ , Holland, is that what you’re saying?” Your voice had a sarcastic tone in it, but that didn’t mean you were slightly serious about it. You needed a proper answer to that. “Where’d you get that idea from?  _Of course_ I don’t, Y/N.” He paused, “I’m just trying to help you out, and even without that, you’re too precious to be called work.”  

Tom had always flirted jokingly to you,  _hell_ , it even was a daily thing between you, but his words always made your cheeks burn. This time, things weren’t so different. You were going to apologize to him.. _if_  he didn’t give a weird look to Elijah.  _Wait._

 _What was that look?_  It was just for a second but you didn’t miss it… was that an “ _is this okay_?” look

Why did Tom need to give Elijah that look? Was it to check if his words were appropriate. _Ugh, this is getting so weird._  Did they really think you hadn’t noticed? “Can I… uhm, have a word with you?” Tom made your thought bubble pop, “Oh, sure?” you lifted your chin back, but surprisingly, you weren’t the person Tom was looking at. Tom was looking at directly into Elijah’s eyes. “Ah, sorry y/n, just want to talk to El about… the footage he had taken to see if I’m…  _handsome as always_.” Tom scratched his neck and chuckled.

You were gonna let them go, you really did. But now that you thought about how  _distant_  they acted these couple of days, how they lied to you time to time..  _this was it_. You were too tired for all this crap and you deserved an explanation.

“Okay.. look…” you squeezed your dress with your hands. “I know what’s going on here…” you bluntly said. “I don’t think you could even hide it  _any worst_.”

“Y-you do?” Tom asked, his voice got lost with full of uncertainty and you could feel Elijah tensing up as well. “Yes, Tom, _I do_.” You blew a strain of hair that fell to your face. “I’ve watched you two talking secretly and lying to me…  _for WEEKS_.” You said out loud, you weren’t shouting though, it was more like giving an ironic speech, still, it got some attention from other people who were waiting to pose with Tom. “So  _I’m done_. Either you give me an explanation about this or I’m out until you two figure this out.” You lowered your voice, you didn’t want to leak out anything before they were ready for it… and this kind of a topic would only be  _their business_.

“I…” Tom looked at Elijah, his costume was tight and looked amazing on him as he turned his body towards Elijah but you did your best to not stare at that. “El?” Tom asked as if Elijah could find a better explanation. “Well, Y/N” Elijah nervously chuckled, “The thing is.. Tom and I were..”

“ _Yeah, yeah_ ” you rolled your eyes. “I know that you two are… dating. That’s old news. What I’m wondering is why you two are trying  _SO hard_  to keep it as a secret from me.”

There was a solid silence. Almost even for a minute, it was awkward and weird, Tom just kept looking at Elijah and you, and Elijah did the same. “Is it because I’m with media? Is it that you fear I’ll post about it in my stupid blog or company?”  _Okay, you were practically shouting,_ you probably needed somewhere private to talk about this but you made sure you didn’t talk about them being together. “Huh Elijah?” you turned towards him and his surprised eyes, “We were together… every day  _for a year_ , and even  _you_  don’t trust me enough for this?” You exhaled, calm down, calm down, you’re turning this into a scene. “So just explain me th-‘’

“Oh my god.” Tom burst into laughter, hiding his face to his hands and bending a little, while Elijah just pointed Tom and himself with his index finger as if he was saying  _“Me and Tom…?_ ” over and over again, taking away all of your anger in a second.

“Y/N…” Tom wiped a tear, “That’s the best thing I’ve heard this wee-  _no no_ , this whole month.” He started laughing again, “You really thought that we were  _dating_ this whole time?”

“I- I mean…” you crossed your arms slowly, “You gave me all the hints… Lying to me AT the same time, disappearing.. AT the same time…”

“Ah, darlin’… No, don’t worry, I can assure you we’re not dating.” He smiled, but then his smile fainted into a serious expression, then held your arm gently, looking at you directly in the eye. His perfume hit your nose, “Do you think I would hide something from you just because  _you’re an interviewer?_ ” he didn’t even blink, “I.. I don’t know Tom, you lied to m-”

“Believe me Y/N, you’re so much more than that to me. I would hate myself if I did that to you. _Ever_ **.** Understand?”

The way Tom’s brain worked was simple. He would call everyone “darling”, it was his thing, _everybody knew about it,_  there were even memes about it in the web, Tom would only use names for important incidents.. and hearing your name so many times right now made you gulp.  _This was serious._

You exhaled. “I’m sorry Tom, okay? I truly am.” Looking at Tom’s eyes like this were hard. But as he held your arm, as he looked at you  _so deeply_ , it would be simply  _disrespecting_  him to look away. So you did,  _you looked into his eyes_. “I get anxious when it comes to you.” You confessed, “I sometimes get scared that you’re slipping away from me and that I can do nothing about it. So when I felt you were lying to me and disappearing like that, I just thought you…  _well_ ,  _that you care more for what was written about you than me.”_

Tom’s eyes were deeply mesmerizing, you gave him that. They were beautiful and stunning. So seeing them locked in yours felt magical. After all you two have been through, after sitting in that bench at the night you two met, this was where you two had ended up. In the street, in front of thousands of fans. Tom came closer to your ear, whispering “ _I’m sorry_ ”. Then put his hands on your face, looking at you as if he was…  _looking into magic_. You suddenly felt flames raging, cheeks burning, body shivering, you two were never this close. So, of course, your body went on full alarm mode, trying to find a way out as he looked at you so deeply. “It’s- it’s okay Tom. Hah, I mean.. we- we’re f-friends so these things happen.”

But before you could keep going, his voice cut yours, “No, I wasn’t apologizing for that, I was apologizing for this. I know you don’t like attention so you’ll have to forgive me for that.” You felt Elijah stepping back. “For what, I don’t under-‘’

But he cut your words once more, this time, not with talking back, but pressing his lips onto yours.

Thousands of little explosions went out in your body as if you were electrocuted. You didn’t know what was going on, your body didn’t know what was happening either, you were so lost in the moment that you could barely remember to close your eyes. Your hands immediately wrapped him from the back. Your lips melted in his and he closed the distance between you once more as if  _that was possible_. You daydreamed this moment so much that this happening right now made you drunk.

After what felt like an eternity, you two let go to breathe. You opened your eyes slowly to see him looking at you as if he was some sort of a demi-god. His hair was now a little messy and his eyes were _… burning_. “You don’t have to worry about me keeping secret lovers from you.” He gently massaged your cheek with his hands,  _“Darling, I’m all yours.”_

It took you some time to hear all the claps and “oh my god”s surrounding you.  _Oh shit_.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit._

Reality kicked in and you remembered your position and where you…  _were_.  _I just kissed Tom Holland_. You looked at Tom and his victories smile.  _I just kissed this guy who is wearing an incredibly hot costume_. “I.. just  _kissed you_.” You said out loud.  _WAIT_. That wasn’t supposed to be out loud. “I mean…. You kissed  _me_.. but…” you failed to finish your own sentence. “I kissed you, but you kissed back.” He leaned on the pole next to him, smiling to you so brightly that you wondered _how he didn’t shine._

You slowly turned back and found yourself against thousands of people staring at you back, clapping, booing, recording and god knows even live streaming. You immediately turned to Tom when your rational senses came back to you. “Tom ** _,_** _no no_. I’m sorry, This wasn’t supposed to happen here. I- Everybody knows…  _I._.” once again, you were stuck, not being able to word your words. He stopped leaning on the pole, “You’re apologizing because I did this  _in front of people_?” he looked around, “Y/N, that’s  _why_  I did it here. You think I would choose how I look at media over you and that’s wrong. I wanted to prove you that  _it was_. Fuck who I look like in the media. I don’t want to look good and wantable to media. I want to look good and wantable to  _you_. So please,  _go out with me_.”

“ **WHAT?!”**  A random girl shouted, “Tom is asking some girl out in public!” and a round of another applause happened.

You finally realized you were tearing up so you just wiped your eyes real quick. Don’t ruin this moment Y/N.  _Not this one._ “So..” you chuckled and tears came back, “You’re  _actually_  asking me out, Holland, huh?”

“The moment I saw you on that red carpet, shining. You made me starstruck to you, darlin” he answered, looking at you, then Elijah. “Elijah told me how insecure you felt about me choosing media over you so he came up with this idea.” He admitted, “So what’s your answer?”

 _Elijah’s idea…_  “My answer.” You thought out loud.  _It was a yes_ , I mean,  _come on y/n,_  of course, it was a yes. “First of all.” You began talking, then took your right heel out, looked at Elijah and threw it full force to him. “You came up with the idea of embarrassing me in front of thousands?” you shouted, making Elijah jump and say “Ouch Jesus Chris-‘’ but before he could finish it, you threw another heel at him back. “You’re so stupid I cannot believe you!” you shouted half laughing, half-mad, and turned to Tom. “ _And you agreed to do that_?” and fastly started walking towards him.

“I- I swear y/n, Elijah tricked me into doing this” he started walking backward, he almost tripped but managed to stay up  “He forced me, please don’t throw anything at me!” he covered his face with his arms. You giggled and paused, admiring him once more. Then you slowly unraveled his arms from his face,  “No, I won’t throw anything at you.” You took a second to explore the features of his face with your eyes. “I’ll do this instead.” And closed the distance, this time, it was you who went for the kiss.

_Yes, Thomas. Since the day we’ve met, since you thought I was an actress, since the night we’ve sat at that bench, looking at the stars, since everything, it’s always been yes. My answer is yes._

-

**the end.**

_**well, kind of.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All jokes aside, maybe I’ll update this series to celebrate the PART 2 of Infinity War, who knows? Until then, thank you SO MUCH for reading my story, it was literally so much fun to write this. See you on other stories!!


End file.
